TINLYT!
by jooja
Summary: This is Not Like You Think! - Sugawara tidak tahu kalau roomate-nya adalah calon artis mendunia sekaligus berandalan sekolah yang bernama Sawamura Daichi. Warn:OOC
1. Peringatan

**Chapter – 00 (Peringatan)**

 **Ada beberapa alasan saya mengsusulkan tidak membaca cerita ini:**

100x lebih absurd daripada The Middle, bagi yang baca.

Genre yang begitu random, drama, angst, humor, horror, parody, crime, semua ada di sini

Tidak ada tujuan hidup-eh maksudnya plot-di cerita ini (jadi wajar kalau hiatus kehabisan ide)

Sumpahnya Daichi sama Suga di sini sangatlah OoC TINGKAT DEWA

Mungkin ada beberapa selingan kata-kata kasar atau yang tidak dimengerti

Pairing BoyxBoy? Mungkin nggak, selama temen fujoshi saya tidak menghujat pikiran saya jadi fujo juga, dan request review.

Dll

 **Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang berani baca fanfiction ini. Fufufu~**

 **Btw ngapain publish padahal disaranin gausah baca?**

 **Atuh da pingin ):**

 **Haikyuu selalu milik om Furudate~**


	2. Ketidaksengajaan

**Semoga kalian terhibur dan maafkan atas kesalahan chapter sebelumnya, huehuehue~**

 **Warning sudah diberitahu di chapter sebelumnya~**

 **Chapter – 01: Ketidaksengajaan**

Suasana di kota kecil bernama Nanporo itu selalu tenang pada pagi hari. Cahaya terbit dari ufuk timur dan sudah banyak orang yang beraktivitas, seperti membajak sawah, beternak, berkebun, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ibu," Sugawara membuka suara saat dia dan ibunya sedang sarapan. "Ibu bener-bener mau nyewa kamar itu?"

Ibu mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk nasinya, melihat paras wajah yang sekarang menjadi anak semata wayangnya. Beliau tersenyum. "Iya, Koushi. Kamar yang di sebelah kamu itu kan udah kosong hampir tiga tahun. Kamu mau terus-terusan kamar itu diisi sama hantu?" Katanya dengan cekikikan lembut.

"Eh, maksudnya bukan gitu, bu," Ujar Sugawara dengan sedikit cemberut. Dia melahap nasi di sumpitnya sekali lagi. "Emang bakal ada yang mau sewa kamar di sini?"

"Ya pastilah ada. Lagian kamar itu juga dua kali lebih luas dari kamar kamu."

"Eeh…"

Ibu mendengus, lalu bersender ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap Sugawara dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Sudahlah, cepet habisin makanannya! Nanti terlambat lagi, lho."

Dengan acuh tak acuh, Sugawara melirik jam dinding di belakang badan ibunya itu. _Waduh_!—Jerit Sugawara dalam hati. Jarum pada jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7.50, dan sekolah akan dimulai pukul delapan nanti. Sugawara langsung menghabiskan nasinya dengan cepat dan pergi keluar, memakai sepatunya dan mengambil sepedanya.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya, bu!" Serunya membuka gerbang rumah. Ibu yang tadi di ruang makan langsung berlari kecil ke teras. "Koushi! Habisin dulu lauknya! Jangan main pergi!" Seru ibu balik sambil mengangkat sumpitnya.

Tapi Sugawara malah membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya. "Aku sayang ibu juga kok!"

Ibu mendesah mendengar ucapan Sugawara tadi. "Duh, dasar anak remaja…"

Sedangkan di Kota Tokyo, pagi, siang, dan malam selalu saja sibuk seperti biasa. Banyaknya pegawai yang memakai jas rapi, orang-orang memasuki bus dan kereta listrik, dan sebagian juga menggunakan sepeda dan kendaraan lainnya.

Terfokus ke apartemen yang cukup besar dan megah, terdapat dua orang lelaki yang duduk di salah satu ruangan apartemen itu. Salah satu dari mereka mempunyai fisik yang cukup bagus, berambut hitam yang dipotong cepak, dan parasnya yang masih muda, bisa dibilang dia masih seorang siswa. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, berbadan lebih besar dari lelaki sebelumnya, rambut panjang yang warnanya dipirangkan, dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di kedua celah bibir pria itu.

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan tajam. "Udah berapa kali kamu bolos sekolah? Lima? Daichi, ini gak lucu." Ujar pria itu—anggap saja bernama Ukai—dengan suara rendah. Siswa bernama Daichi itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu itu penyanyi muda berbakat yang mau mendunia, kalau sekolah aja masih berantakan gini. Mana katanya kamu sering berantem sama sekolah lain? Ya ampun… popularitas kamu bisa nurun nanti!"

"Jangan salahin aku, mereka yang duluan." Jawab Daichi singkat dengan tangan yang dilipat. Ukai sebagai manager Daichi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya.

Ukai sedikit mengerang, di dalam hatinya berseru kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan lelaki seperti yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada menjadi pengangguran, lebih baik ini. "Oke, oke. Daichi, sekarang kamu kayanya bener-bener harus punya ruang sendiri. Tokyo di sini terlalu ramai dan tidak akan membuat pikiranmu fresh."

Dia melanjutkan, "Dari kemarin saya udah searching tempat yang mungkin bisa buat pikiran kamu tenang. Gimana kalau kamu pindah ke Nanporo? Di sana kamu bakal sekolah di SMA Karasuno, yang katanya klub volley-nya pernah ada di kejuaraan nasional. Nggak akan terlalu lama, cuma tiga bulan. Gimana?"

Daichi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan asal. "Ah, terserahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ngerti tentang itu." Ujar Daichi sambil tiduran di kasur.

Kedutan terlihat di dahi Ukai, ia melempar bantal di sofa ke parasnya. "Kenapa malah tiduran?! Cepetan beresin bajunya! Kita langsung pergi ke sana!"

"Apa? Langsung?!"

"Kamu pikir dari Tokyo ke Nanporo itu deket hah?!"

Kita kembali ke Sugawara.

Mungkin, ini adalah tahun ajaran yang kurang beruntung bagi Sugawara. Asahi, teman dekatnya, tidak satu kelas dengannya. Dia berada di kelas 3-4, sedangkan Sugawara berada di kelas 3-1. Lalu, dia ditunjuk menjadi kapten klub volley dan _harus_ menangani Kageyama dan Hinata yang keras kepala ingin masuk klub.

Pada pagi itu, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dan dia terpaksa harus mewek sedikit agar gerbangnya dibuka. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke ruang kelas, dimarahi oleh guru yang sedang mengajar. Ditertawakan oleh teman sekelasnya. Sungguh miris.

Dan pada istirahat ini, Sugawara hanya bisa merana melihat ke jendela. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana nasibnya di masa depan nanti.

"Suga-kuuun!" Seru seorang gadis dari kelas 3-2 menuju ke arah lelaki itu.

"Eh, Michimiya-san. Gimana kabarnya?" sapa Sugawara sambil menatap gadis yang bernama Michimiya itu.

"Suga-kun! Kamu tau gak, Sawamura Daichi, penyanyi muda yang sangat terkenal itu?" tanya Michimiya dengan antusias.

"Sawa... apa?"

"Hih, Sawamura Daichi! Yang tahun ini ngeluarin album _single_ -nya yang baru! Masa' kamu gatau? Hampir 87% perempuan di sekolah ini lagi ngidolain dia lho!" Michimiya menatap Sugawara dengan cemberut.

"Katanya, dia bakalan mundur dari dunia musik sampai tiga bulan, terus pindah dari Tokyo biar banyak inspirasi ke kota yang bakal ditempatin sama dia." Mimik wajah gadis itu tambah sedih.

Jujur, Sugawara tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi, gimana keadaan si Sawaruya Daichi itu?"

"Namanya Sawamura, Suga-kun! Sawamura!"

"Iya, maksudnya tuh itu. Terus dia bakal pindah kemana?"

"Nah, itu alasan yang ngebuat aku ketemu sama kamu sekarang!" Seru Michimiya semangat lagi. "Katanya, dia bakalan pindah ke Hokkaido. Kyaa! Mudah-mudahan dia pindah ke Nanporo! Aku sama fans lainnya bakalan seneng setengah mati kalau dia pindah ke sini!"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama aku?" kata Sugawara dengan wajah yang datar.

"Nah, berhubungan kamar sebelah kamu lagi disewa—Asahi bilang ke aku, aku doaiiiiin banget biar kamar itu diisi sama Sawamura Daichi! Terus, dia jadi sesekolah sama kita! Kyaaa! Aduh, ngebayanginnya aja udah seneng berbunga-bunga!" seru Michimiya memekik ria. Dia buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan langsung diberikan ke tangan Sugawara.

"Simpan ini ya! Makasih banget Suga-kun!" Michimiya pun ngacir dari kelasnya.

Sungguh memang, perempuan akan menjadi sangat aneh jika mereka sedang mengidolakan sesuatu. Sugawara membuka kepalan tangannya, dan wajahnya langsung menar-benar kusut.

"Apaan ini, jimat? Segitu gilanya Michimiya-san pingin si idola itu ada di rumah aku?"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Pelajaran sudah usai, dan para anggota klub volley pun berlatih di _gymnasium_.

Sugawara hanya bisa duduk di sisi lapangan sementara yang lain masih berlatih. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjur oleh keringat walaupun hanya sekedar pemanasan. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu masih bingung kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menjadi ketua dengan tubuh lemahnya ini dan posisi yang sudah diganti oleh Kageyama.

"Sugawara- _kaichou_!" Yamaguchi berlari ke orang yang dipanggilnya. "Apa beneran kalau kamar di sebelah kamar _kaichou_ lagi disewa?"

 _Apa lagi ini?_ —batin Sugawara dengan putus asa. "Iya. Tau dari mana? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku _kaichou_. Soalnya nanti agak _awkward_. Suga-san aja."

"Eh, maaf, Suga-san." Yamaguchi terkekeh salah tingkah. "Aku denger dari perempuan-perempuan di kelas, sama barusan Yachi ngobrol sama Kiyoko tentang itu juga."

Sugawara mengernyit ngeri. "Apa? Beritanya menyebar sampe ke sini juga? Apa jangan-jangan kamu juga pingin doain aku biar kamar itu dihuni sama idola si Sawa itu?" tebaknya.

Yamaguchi tertawa dengan renyah. "Maksudnya, Sawamura Daichi?"

"Hmph." Sugawara mengangguk polos. "Seganteng apa sih dia? Sampai buat para perempuan tergila-gila gitu."

Yamaguchi terkikik lagi. "Aku punya fotonya. Suga-san mau liat?"

"Bahkan laki-laki juga ngefans sama dia?"

"Hahaha, aku emang suka, tapi nggak separah perempuan. Jujur, lagu-lagu bikinannya emang enak buat didenger." Ujar Yamaguchi mengetuk layar ponselnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Sugawara. "Kaya gini orangnya, _senpai_."

Dari foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Yamaguchi, Sugawara melihat sesosok pemuda yang berada di tengah _grafity_ di dinding sedang memakai kacamata hitam dan menghadap ke pinggir kanan.

"Mukanya nggak jelas beuh..." Komentar Sugawara. Yamaguchi salah tingkah lagi. "Ha-habisnya, cuma sedikit foto yang ngeliatin wajah aslinya Sawamura Daichi. Tapi aku punya satu yang ini—"

"SUGA-SAAAAAAN! KAGEYAMA SAMA HINATA BERANTEM LAGIII!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan Nishinoya terdengar jelas ke telinga.

Kapten klub volley itu berdiri dengan tampang kaget. "Mereka kenapa lagi?!"

"Aku denger Kageyama nggak mau kasih toss ke Hinata gara-gara tubuhnya pendek sama nggak bisa nerima tossnya. Terus Hinata dorong Kageyama masuk ke git! Aku sama Tanaka tadi cuman ketawa-ketawa ngakak berlinang airmata aja. Tapi jadi panik pas ngeliat mereka gegebukan! Sekarang lagi ditenangin sama Asahi sama Tanaka di belakang _gymnasium_!" Jelas Tanaka.

Sugawara mengerang dan berlari ke belakang _gym_. "Kenapa sih mereka wajib berantem setiap hari?!"

Ditinggalnya Yamaguchi bersama beberapa anggota lainnya di dalam _gymnasium_. "Jadi kapten emang capek banget, ya?" gumam Yamaguchi tersenyum maklum.

...

Jangan tanya alasan kenapa Sugawara kelelahan. Matahari sudah ingin tenggelam ke ufuk barat dan ini sudah pukul setengah lima sore. Latihan di klub itu memang tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Lagian, toh, tidak ada pelatih volley di Karasuno. Daripada lelah tidak ada tujuan, lebih baik pulang ke rumah.

Aduh, rasanya Sugawara sangat ingin berselonjor di kasur yang sangat empuk. Bantal-chan dan guling-kun pasti sedang merindukannya.

Ia terus menggoes sepedanya dengan cepat, rumahnya dengan sekolah bisa disebut lumayan jauh. Tapi, akan terasa lebih jauh lagi kalau dia pulang sendiri. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah. Begitu juga Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

Seketika Sugawara mengingat jimat yang diberi oleh Michimiya pada saat jam istirahat tadi. _Emangnya ada berapa perempuan sih yang ngedoain kamar sewaan punya_ _Sei_ _-nii?_

Ah, berhubungan dengan kamar sewaan, jadi saja Sugawara mengingat kakaknya, Sugawara Seiji, yang sudah pergi. Sungguh, itu kematian yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Walaupun sudah tiga tahun lamanya, dia masih menyesal.

Tapi karena ketidakfokusan Sugawara itu, roda sepedanya tersandung batu yang cukup besar, dan membuat dia terguling ke sisi hutan dan semak-semak.

"GHYAAA! TERKUTUKLAH JIMAT ITU!"

...

"Iya, bu. Maafin aku. Tapi rantai sepedanya lepas." Kata Sugawara di ponsel. Ini sudah malam, perkiraan jam setengah tujuh, dan Sugawara masih mati-matian memperbaiki sepedanya.

" _Kamu perlu waktu dua jam banget buat perbaikin sepedanya? Kenapa nggak kamu tengteng aja sih?_ "

"Tapi bu, ini 'kan sepeda jadul. Berat. Mana baru setengah jalan pulangnya." Gerutu Sugawara dengan rasa frustasi yang ditahan-tahan. Malu kalau ke ibu sendiri marah-marah tidak jelas.

" _Iya, iya. Pokoknya pulangnya jangan lebih dari jam makan malem nanti!_ "

"Oke bu."

" _Soalnya tadi sore ibu dapet telepon dari orang, dia mau nyewa kamar di sebelah kamar kamu."_

"Secepet itu? Wah, yang isi kamarnya perempuan atau laki-laki?"

" _Ya laki-laki lah!_ "

"Eh, gak seru..."

" _Sekarang, ibu mau masak dulu. Inget, pulangnya jangan ngelewat jam makan malem!_ " Dan telepon pun langsung ditutup.

Sugawara mendengus, dan mematikan ponselnya. "Jadi, gimana nasib kamu sekarang, sepeda-kun? Aku mana mungkin ninggalin kamu gitu aja di sini." Ujarnya datar. Seketika dia merasa seperti orang gila yang berbicara kepada benda-benda mati.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya putih terasa dari sudut mata Sugawara. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas darimana cahaya itu.

Jarak cahaya itu sudah sekitar dua meter dari tempat Sugawara berada. _Oh, motor_ _toh_ —batinnya. Kendaraan beroda dua yang mengangkut dua pemuda itu berhenti tepat di pinggir Sugawara. "Dek, mau dibantu?" tawar pengemudi sepeda motor itu.

Kembali ke pukul setengah lima di tempat lain, Daichi dan Ukai baru sampai di stasiun Hokkaido.

"Udah nyampe?" Tanya Daichi melepas _headphone_ -nya.

Ukai melirik Daichi yang sedang membawa kopernya. "Kita baru sampe di Hokkaidonya. Belum ke Kota Nanporonya."

Daichi tersenyum ketus. "Bakalan lama, nggak?"

"Hmm... kayanya sih satu setengah jam kalo pake motor. Kalo pake mobil bakalan lebih _riweuh_ lagi dan lebih lama sampenya. Jadi kita harus cari dulu tempat sewa motor ada di mana." Jelas Ukai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket.

"Gila, satu setengah jam itu lama banget!" Kata Daichi mengernyit.

Ukai menatap tajam ke Daichi yang terus berkomplain. "Udah, jangan banyak ngeluh! Di sini kamu juga harus mandiri!"

"Iyain aja deh."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong," Ukai menoleh ke Daichi lagi. "Walaupun kamu di sekolah dulu pake nama asli, sekarang kamu harus pake nama samaran, biar nggak banyak orang kaya reporter gitu dateng buat wawancara abal-abalan."

Daichi mengangguk. Setidak pekanya dia terhadap dunia artis, dia masih mengerti tentang hal-hal yang berbau privasi.

"Jadi, sekarang nama kamu siapa?" tanya Ukai.

Musisi itu sedikit termenung, memikirkan nama. "Sakamoto Daichi. Gimana? Keren kan?" katanya sambil nyengir.

Ukai hanya menatapnya datar, dan memutar bola matanya. "Agak aneh didenger, tapi, terserahlah. Lagian juga itu nama kamu sendiri."

"Idih, baru tau kalo ada _manager_ yang judes kaya' Ukai-san."

"Halah, berisik!"

...

"Aaah, Ukai-san, kapan kita nyampenya? Pantat keramat aku mulai keram-keram soalnya sejam di jalan yang banyak batunya gini!" Keluh Daichi seperti anak kecil.

Ukai hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. "Ini, sebentar lagi. Tau kan jalannya jelek? Mana udah gelap lagi. Mampus kalo nyasar ke hutan." Ujar Ukai masih fokus ke jalanan.

Lalu, sedetik demi sedetik, Ukai melihat sosok di pinggir jalan. Masih tidak jelas, soalnya jauh. "Eh, apaan tuh di pinggir?"

Mendengar gumaman Ukai, Daichi ikut melihat dengan helmnya. "Hm... jangan-jangan penampakan hantu tuh! Hayo apaan tuh, hiii~"

"Heh! Ini udah malem, jangan mikirin hal yang nggak nggak!" geram Ukai.

Beberapa meter kemudian, Ukai bisa menangkap jelas sosok apa itu. "Siswa sekolah, ya. Ngapain diem di pinggir jalan jongkok malem-malem kaya tuyul begini?"

Daichi memicingkan matanya. "Keliatannya dia lagi betulin sepedanya." Dia mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu kita bantu aja." Ukai memberhentikan motornya di dekat lelaki yang sedang memperbaiki sepedanya. "Dek, mau dibantu?" Tawar Ukai, yang hampir membuat Daichi terbahak karena intonasi suara _manager_ -nya yang seperti om-om pedo.

Kemudian, Daichi menatap sosok siswa sekolah itu. Agak gelap sih, karena lampu motor menyala ke arah jalan, bukan ke pinggir.

"Oh, iya om, saya emang lagi butuh bantuan,"

Suara dari seorang siswa sekolah itu membuat Daichi penasaran akan wajahnya. Jujur, dia belum pernah mendengar ada laki-laki yang suaranya agak tinggi dan juga manis—manis di kalangan laki-laki, maksudnya.

Ukai yang sudah turun dari motor sewaannya melempar batu ke arah Daichi. "Oi, Lampu motornya tolong ke arah siniin dong." Pinta Ukai. Daichi menggerutu, dan perlahan menggerakkan motor vario sewaannya ke arah sepeda milik siswa sekolah itu.

"Hmm…" Terlihat Ukai sedang berpikir. "Sepeda jadul, ya? Emang kadang-kadang masukin rantainya agak susah soalnya berat sama ada beberapa yang harus di setel balik." Jelasnya sambil memegang dagu.

"Oh, jadi gitu ya om…" Gumam siswa sekolah itu. Daichi melirik, melihat sebagian parasnya. Pipi yang sedikit tembam, kulit yang pucat, surai perak, dan tatapan mata yang sangat polos. Jujur, sekali lagi, Daichi mengakui kemanisan dari paras siswa sekolah itu. Mana mungkin ada laki-laki bersuara tinggi dan wajah semanis itu?!

Tapi, bukan berarti Daichi terpesona dengannya. Dia masih sadar bahwa dia juga laki-laki, kok. Kalau dia tertarik dengannya, Daichi bisa dbilang banci di medsos. Hidih ogah banget.

"Nah, selesai." Ujar Ukai sambil menepuk telapak tangannya. "Cobain dulu, bisi masih nggak jalan."

Siswa sekolah itu mengangguk, lalu perlahan menjalankan sepeda tuanya itu. "Oh, udah bisa jalan, om! Makasih banget ya!"

Ukai terkekeh. "Udah seharusnya sesama manusia itu saling menolong, dek."

 _Cih, udah mulai sok bijaksana nih si om._ —Batin Daichi memutar matanya. "Udah selesai, kan?" Tanya Daichi. Ukai mengangguk, dan kembali menaiki motornya. "Kita duluan ya, dek. Hati-hati di jalan!" Itulah kata terakhir dari sang Ukai sebelum pergi lagi.

3 menit berjalan seperti tiga tahun bagi Daichi. Dia hanya heran, rumah itu yang jauh atau Ukai yang terlalu lama menyetirnya. "Tumben banget baik sama orang lain, Ukai-san." Gumam Daichi di sela-sela perjalanan.

"Itu pujian ato sindiran?" Balas Ukai.

"Ya pujian lah!"

"Hush, udah jangan banyak ngomong. Kita udah sampe." Kata Ukai sambil memberhentikan motornya di depan pagar rumah.

Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil juga. Tempatnya pun tidak seramai tempat-tempat yang Daichi lewati bersama Ukai. Yap, mungkin ini tempat yang cukup nyaman bersantai dari kehidupan di Tokyo yang rusuh selalu. Daichi turun dari motornya, mengambil kopernya, dan memencet tombol bel.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu pintu dibuka, keluarlah sesosok ibu—dalam pandangan Daichi—yang lembut dan cantik. "Ah, ini yang mau nyewa kamar, ya?" Katanya dengan senyuman manis. Entah kenapa, Daichi mengingat siswa sekolah itu lagi karena wajah mereka sedikit mirip.

Wanita itu membuka gerbangnya dan mempersilakan Daichi dan Ukai masuk. Mereka disambut ruangan yang begitu hangat. Rumah tradisional dengan sentuhan modern yang membuat orang-orang akan berpikir nyaman untuk tinggal di rumah ini.

"Mau minum dulu, atau langsung ke kamarnya?" Tawar sang pemilik rumah. Ukai menjawabnya langsung lihat kamar saja, tidak mau merepotkan.

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki tangga di sebelah ruang makan. Walaupun tampang luar rumahnya biasa saja, tapi dalamnya cukup luas. Sampai ada halaman dengan kolam ikan koi di delakang sana—Daichi bisa lihat itu.

Masuk ke kamar yang di sewakan, penampilannya disambut oleh luas kerapian ruangan itu. Ranjang yang ada di dinding sebelah kiri menghadap ke kanan, meja belajar yang ada di ujung kanan, lemari baju yang ada di ujung kiri, rak buku di sebelah meja belajar, dan teras yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Wah, beda banget dari yang aku pikirin tadi." Gumam Daichi terkesiap. Pemilik rumah terkikik. "Simpan saja kopernya di sini." Katanya menunjuk ke dekat ranjang.

"Emang dulu ini kamar siapa, bu?" Tanya Ukai menatap meter demi meter kamar sewaan itu.

"Ah, dulu ini bekas anak saya, tapi sekarang udah nggak ada."Jelas sang pemilik tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, pergi ke kota ya bu?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang gitu." Wanita itu nampak tersenyum maklum. Daichi yang melihat mereka hanya menatap tajam ke Ukai, seberapa tidak pekanya kalau anak dari wanita itu sudah wafat.

…

Saat makan malam di ruang makan, Daichi hanya bisa celingak-celinguk di ruangan—kemudian di sentil oleh Ukai—karena sepinya rumah itu. "Ibu tinggal di rumah ini sendirian?" Tanya Daichi agar bisa melepaskan keingintahuannya. Sang pemilik menoleh, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Suami saya sering lembur sampai jam 11 malem, kalau anak kedua saya kadang-kadang emang suka ngaret pulang."

"O-ooh…"

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gerbang dibuka secara rusuh. Spontan membuat Daichi dan Ukai menengok ke pintu utama. "Ah, itu anak kedua saya." Jelas sang pemilik rumah.

Krek.

"Aku pulang. Ibu, maaf aku telat." Ujar seseorang yang suaranya sedikit familiar di telinga Daichi.

"Iya, iya. Jadinya gimana, kamu nenteng sepedanya atau bisa betulin sepedanya?"

"Tadi ada yang bantuin bu. Rantainya lepas soalnya aku jatuh ke semak-semak."

"Duh, makanya jangan ceroboh dong…"

Daichi menyiku Ukai yang ada di sebelahnya. "Eh, bukannya itu…"

Menyadari respon Daichi, sang ibu dari anak itu berbalik ke belakang sambil memegang pundak anaknya. "Nah, ini anak kedua saya. Namanya Sugawara Koushi."

Sugawara melihat ke arah kedua orang asing yang ada di rumahnya. "Eh, motor yang ada di depan tuh itu yang tadi bantuin aku benerin sepeda, 'kan?"

"Oh, iya. Saya yang tadi benerin sepedanya." Jawab Ukai luwes. "Jadi, rumah kamu ada di sini ya?"

Sugawara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Rekasi itu membuat sang ibu malah yang jadi panik. "Kalian sudah pernah ketemu anak saya?" Katanya.

"Kebetulan ketemu di jalan, daritadi keliatan mau benerin sepedanya tapi nggak bisa-bisa."

Sementara ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan Ukai, Sugawara terus melihat ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Daichi. Memicingkan matanya. Rambut dari lelaki yang ia tatap itu berwarna hitam dipotong cepak. Tapi terlihat rambutnya sangat berantakan dan sedikit diberi warna oranye.

Paras wajahnya terlihat diisi oleh otot, dengan sedikit 'codetan' di pipi kirinya, dan daun telinga sebelah kanan yang ditindik. Beralih ke bajunya, Daichi memakai kaos hitam, dengan tulisan "ROCK STAR" dilatarbelakangi oleh api yang terlihat membara. Celana jeans hitam dipakai oleh Daichi, dengan rantai yang terurai dari dompet ke ikat pinggangnya.

"Kamu…" Sugawara membuka mulut dengan suara yang rendah, membuat Daichi sedikit terganggu dengan reaksinya.

"Tampang kamu kaya seorang berandalan pinggir kota."

Hening.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Fiuh! Maafkan saya yang membuat Sugawara dan Daichi OoC tingkat dewa. Dan sejujurnya saya suka bikin fanfict ini karena rame :D**

 **Dan mudah-mudahan saya tidak terlalu mengacak-acak semua chara di sini :'3**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan senang hati di review! Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfiction ini!**


	3. Tempat yang Berbeda

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction ini! :D**

 **Warning sudah diperingati di chapter awal ya XD**

 **Chapter – 2: Tempat yang Berbeda**

"Tampang kamu kaya seorang berandalan pinggir kota."

Hening.

 _A... Apa-apaan itu?! Dia gak tau lagi bicara sama siapa?!_ —Batin Daichi dengan menatap sinis ke arah Sugawara yang tatapannya serius.

"Hei, kata-kata kamu bisa bikin orang tersinggung." Kata Daichi sambil bersedekap. Berusaha untuk tetap _cool_ di hadapan si lelaki itu.

Sugawara mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tapi aku ngomong apa yang aku liat. Emangnya penampilan kamu bisa dibilang ketua OSIS?" ucapnya datar.

"Koushi! Kamu harus sopan sama _roomate_ kamu!" Bisik Ibu mencubit telinga Sugawara.

"Eh—aw! Habisnya..."

"Bisa nggak sih kalau ketemu orang sapa dulu, jangan langsung komentar?"

Harga diri seorang Suga di sini hanya bisa dimakan oleh ibunya seorang. Sugawara sedikit mengangguk meminta maaf. "Em... hai? Namaku itu yang tadi dibilang sama ibu aku tadi. Kamu bisa panggil aku Sugawara, atau Suga."

"Hn." Daichi yang keburu kesal hanya bisa menjawab sewot, membuat Sugawara bingung.

"Jadi, em... namamu?"

"Emangnya itu urusan kamu?" Jitakan pun langsung mendarat di kening Daichi.

"Yang ini juga mulai lagi." Geram Ukai kesal. "Siapa nama kamu?"

Daichi hanya memutar bola matanya. "Saw—euh... Sakamoto Daichi. Panggil aja Daichi."

Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, dan mempersilakan Daichi dan Ukai untuk makan malam bersama.

Pada saat makan malam itu, tidak ada hal yang spesial. Mereka berempat di meja makan hanya makan dengan tenang, bersama suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

"Jadi, Suga, kamu punya waktu nggak, buat ngobrol berdua?" Tanya Ukai memecahkan keheningan yang tidak berarti. Sugawara menoleh ke pria itu, dan dia sedikit mengangguk.

"Mungkin habis makan, tapi saya mandi dulu. Kira-kira setengah jam. Nggak apa-apa kalo om nunggu?"

Ukai tersenyum mengangguk. "Iya, nanti om tunggu di ruang tamu."

Daichi yang sedaritadi diam hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Terkadang, dia sempat berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lagian juga itu bukan urusannya.

Ukai memegang pundaknya Sugawara dan mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah, ke tempat dimana motor sewaan itu diparkirkan.

"Rumah kamu emang bener-bener ada di sini, 'kan?" Tanya Ukai sambil bersandar ke motor sewaan yang diparkir.

"Iya...?"

"Boleh minta tolong, nggak? Minta tolong selama Daichi tinggal di sini."

"Minta tolong kaya gimana om?" Sugawara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ukai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga siswa sekolah itu. "Jadi gini. Daichi, orang yang tadi kamu sebut berandalan itu, bakalan ada di rumah ini sampe sebulan lebih."

"Daichi sengaja dibawa ke sini biar dia sadar kalo dunia ini nggak sesempit yang dia pikirin." Lanjut Ukai. "Dia dari kelas 1 SMA nggak punya temen, dia juga sifatnya tertutup. Bicara seperlunya aja, dan perlu waktu yang lama biar dia bisa deket sama seseorang."

"Tapi gara-gara dia nggak pernah dipeduliin sama orang-orang—bahkan orangtuanya, Daichi jadi sering berbuat ulah. Dia kaya gitu biar dia ngerasa diperhatiin, tapi om terlambat nanganin dia dan akibatnya dia suka berantem sama sekolah lain. Masalahnya tambah besar."

"Kamu mau nggak, jadi temennya Daichi selama dia ada di sini? Kalau bisa juga jangan sampe dia berulah. Om yakin, dia bikin ulah cuma cari perhatian sama pingin bicara sama seseorang." Pinta Ukai dengan tatapan penuh harap ke Sugawara.

Sugawara terdiam membisu. Pertama, pada tahun ini, dia sudah berpisah dengan teman dekatnya. Kedua, dia secara mendadak dipilih menjadi kapten klub volley. Ketiga, sebagian besar siswa di SMA Karasuno mengucilkannya, dan membully-nya secara tidak langsung.

Dan masih ada banyak lagi cobaan yang membuat dia frustasi. Kalau ditambah dengan ini, hatinya tidak akan kuat lagi bertahan. Hantinya hanya bisa menolak, mengatakan tidak.

Apalagi jika orang yang dihadapinya adalah pembully/berandalan, sedangkan dia sendiri adalah korban bullian. Sugawara bertaruh kalau permintaan yang dibuat oleh Ukai tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

 _Tapi..._

"Iya om, saya bisa bantu kok. Saya bakal berusaha semampu saya." Kata Sugawara dengan senyuman manis.

 _Kenapa otak sialannya menerima permintaan itu?_

"Ah, syukurlah. Om kira kamu gabakal nerima bantuannya gara-gara sikap Daichi tadi." Ujar Ukai dengan lega. "Makasih, ya. Btw, om mungkin bakal pamit sekarang. Mudah-mudahan kalian berdua bisa jadi temen baik, ya!" Katanya sambil kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sugawara hanya mendengus. "Aku nggak akan jadi temen deketnya." Cibir Sugawara sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah juga. "Yang penting dia bisa ngomong sama nggak berbuat ulah. Itu aja."

Pagi selalu ceria dan segar di kota kecil bernama Nanporo itu. Tapi, Daichi tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

Sekolah baru, tempat baru, suasana baru, teman baru, dan jauh dari dunia musik yang ia gemari.

Ah. Kenapa semua ini harus diulang kembali?

Setelah Daichi mandi dan memakai seragam, dia pun keluar kamar sewaannya dan menuruni tangga. "Oh, Daichi-kun udah siap ya? Duduk dulu di meja makan, makanannya sebentar lagi jadi." Kata ibunya Sugawara yang masih berada di dapur.

Reaksi Daichi agak tersentak, karena baru pertama kali ia disambut dengan lembut oleh seseorang yang berperan sebagai 'ibu' itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar Sugawara singkat. Daichi pun tersentak, dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya bocah menyebalkan bersurai kelabu itu juga sudah siap sambil membawa novel.

"Oh, kamu."

"Jadi, gimana, hari pertama sekolah?" Daichi hanya pura-pura cuek sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sugawara. Cepat-cepat dia turun dari tangga, dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Koushi, PR kamu yang kemarin udah selesai?" tanya Ibu sambil meletakkan sarapan di meja.

Sugawara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Udah kok bu. Walaupun jawabannya nggak akan sepenuhnya bener, tapi aku bisa jawab pake logika dan insting."

"Aduh, anak ini..." gumam ibu dengan pasrah. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Daichi. "Gimana kalo Daichi-kun, kesan masuk sekolah baru?"

Daichi yang mengunyah makanannya menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab bahwa kesannya akan membosankan dan tidak menyenangkan kepadanya. "Ng, biasa aja sebenernya."

"Hahaha, wajar aja kalo masih belum tau gimana rasanya."

Setelah makan, Sugawara langsung meletakkan piring dan mangkuk nasinya ke westafel dan pergi keluar. "Aku berangkat ke sekolah ya bu." Katanya sambil memakai sepatu.

"Hei! Perginya bareng Daichi-kun, dong! Jangan asal main pergi!"

"Asal dia makan paginya udah selesai sebelum aku pergi, aku bakalan berangkat bareng dia kok bu!"

Daichi hanya sedikit mendecih, melihat keegoisan Sugawara. Ibu menyadari gerutuan sosok lelaki baru yang ada di rumahnya itu.

"Duh, maaf ya, Daichi-kun. Koushi kadang emang sensitif kalau perhatiannya direbut." Kata ibu terkekeh hambar.

Daichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak apa-apa kok tante."

"Nah, kalo gitu kamu cepet susul Koushi, sebelum dia keburu pergi."

Daichi pun keluar rumah, dan celingak-celinguk mencari si lelaki kelabu. Dia kemudian mendengar suara besi berdecitan. Daichi pun menyusuri suara itu.

Terlihatlah Sugawara sedang memegang sepeda, lalu menatap Daichi datar. Sugawara langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, dan melemparnya ke Daichi. "Noh."

Dengan kaget, Daichi menangkap benda itu. "Apaan ini?"

"Kunci rumah," jawab Sugawara enteng. "Buat jaga-jaga. Kalo aku sama ibu belum pulang, kamu bisa pake itu."

Daichi menatap kunci kecil dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bulan sabit. "Oh," katanya. "Kalo gitu makasih."

 _Idih, dingin banget sih jadi manusia_ —Batin Sugawara kesal.

"Hahh—yaudah." Ujar Sugawara menunjuk ke garasi sepeda. "Kamu ambil sepedanya satu lagi sendiri. Entar pas berangkat kamu susul aku aja dari belakang."

Jam masuk sudah berdering. Asahi hanya melihat sebagian teman sekelasnya masuk ke ruangan bersama-sama—seperti mengobrol, tertawa, dan lain-lain.

Asahi dari bangkunya hanya bisa mendengus perlahan. Memang membosankan kalau teman dekatnya itu berada di kelas yang berbeda. Apalagi kelas tiga. Kebanyakan orang sudah mempunyai teman dekatnya sendiri di kelas. Asahi juga tidak bisa sok akrab dengan orang lain jika dia merasa kesepian.

Semua siswa sudah was-was ketika wali kelas mereka datang, dengan seorang wajah baru yang mengikuti di belakang. Banyak orang berbisik-bisik dengan antusiasnya. Asahi terus memandang sosok itu dengan penasaran.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Kata wali kelas. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Tokyo."

"Eeeeh?! Tokyo?! Kereeeeeeen!"

 _Kenapa dia nekat pindah sekolah padahal udah kelas tiga?_ —Batin Asahi kebingungan di bangkunya.

Terlihat lelaki itu dipersilakan wali kelasnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Lelaki dengan badan yang lumayan berisi itu melangkahkan kaki ke depan, dan berbicara.

"Nama aku Saw—euh, Sakamoto Daichi. Kalian bisa panggil aku Daichi aja." Katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Para perempuan di kelas Asahi langsung rusuh berbisik-bisik.

"Daichi! Namanya sama kaya Sawamura Daichi!"

"Aku liat badan mereka juga hampir sama! Suaranya juga! Apa bener dia Sawamura Daichi yang nyewa kamar sebelah kamar Sugawara-kun?"

"Hush! Kita masih belum tau mukanya kaya gimana! Lagian namanya Sakamoto. Bukan Sawamura!"

Asahi yang sedaritadi mendengar gossip para perempuan hanya bisa meng-oh saja. _Oh, jadi mungkin ini toh roomate-nya Suga_ —Batin Asahi melihat paras Daichi.

"Jadi... ada hal yang perlu kamu sampein lagi? Misalnya kenapa dari Tokyo bisa pindah ke Nanporo? Terus, apa hobi kamu?" tanya wali kelas.

Daichi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku dari Tokyo ke sini tuh karena om-ku maksa. Terus, aku hobi nya-eh, bukan. Yang aku suka... boxing, nonjok orang, makanan asin. Terus, yang aku nggak suka... banyak."

 _Aneh banget penjelasannya!_ —Batin seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu.

"Oke, oke." Wali kelas menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dibelakang ada bangku yang kosong?"

"Di sebelah saya ada, pak." Asahi mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oke. Kalo gitu, Sakamoto-kun bisa duduk di sebelah bangkunya Azumane-kun, ya. Terus, kita liat di pertemuan terakhir kita bahas apa. Sebelum itu, ada tugas dari bapak nggak?"

Satu setengah jam otak Asahi digunakan untuk memahami beberapa rumus fisika. Akhirnya dia bisa menghembuskan napas saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dilihatnya murid baru bernama Daichi itu di sebelahnya. Dari awal sampai sekarang, dia terus dikerumuni banyak gadis. Asahi hanya melihat mereka, saking tidak ada kerjaannya.

Tapi, tontonannya tiba-tiba menarik.

"Berisik, udah tau nama aku Sakamoto Daichi, masih aja nanya-nanya tentang nama Sawamura. Sana pergi, gangguin orang lagi istirahat aja!"

Mendengar Daichi berseru kepada perempuan, Asahi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya takjub. Semua gadis yang mengerumuni Daichi itu pergi. Sebagian dari gadis itu kecewa, dan sebagiannya lagi pergi dengan wajah-wajah centil mereka.

Kruyuk...

"Cih." Daichi memegang perutnya. Asahi tertawa. Tawanya membuat Daichi tersentak kaget dan melihat wajah Asahi.

Lelaki yang sedikit berjenggot itu masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hey, keliatannya kamu laper, tuh. Mau ke kantin?"

Daichi membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Emangnya siapa kamu?"

"Azumane Asahi. Panggil aja aku Asahi." Asahi mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki berambut cepak itu hanya melihat uluran tangannya, dan dengan ragu dia menjabat tangannya.

"Daichi. Sakamoto Daichi."

Asahi terkekeh, dan mengisyaratkan Daichi untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo, aku kasih tau arah kantinnya."

Daichi pun mengikuti punggung lebar Asahi. Lelaki itu berjalan makin lama makin menjauh dari Daichi. Ditambah banyaknya siswa-siswa yang berlalu-lalang di sana, bisa-bisa dia nyasar.

"Woi, Asahi! Kalo jalan jangan cepet-cepet!" seru Daichi hingga Asahi tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, Daichi, maaf kalo aku jalannya cepet."

"Terlalu cepet, tau."

"Kalo gitu, maaf... aku cuman mau bantu, hehehe..." kekeh Asahi canggung.

Daichi hanya mendengus sambil bersedekap. Dan pada saat itu juga, seseorang menyentil telinganya.

"Dasar cepak. Bener-bener gatau tata krama." Cibir Sugawara yang berdiri di sebelah Asahi.

"Huh? Tata krama apa maksud kamu?" Daichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sugawara memutar bola matanya. "Tadi aku liat, itu Asahi coba bantu kamu. Kok malah dibales sama marah?"

"Suga, ini salah aku soalnya aku jalannya kecepetan." Asahi mencoba untuk menenangkan Sugawara. "Iya kan, Daichi?"

"Mungkin." Daichi mengangkat bahunya. Asahi terkekeh canggung.

Hembusan napas pun keluar dari mulut Sugawara. "Hmph, okelah kalo gitu. Tapi, cepak, seenggaknya kamu bilang makasih ke Asahi." Dan dia pun pergi.

"Eh, Suga! Kamu mau kemana?" seru Asahi.

Sugawara melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik ke Asahi. "Ke tempat roti yang itu lho!"

Asahi hanya menghela napasnya dan melihat ke Daichi. "Eh btw, kamu itu _roomate-_ nya Suga, bukan?"

Daichi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tau dari mana?"

"Ah, aku cuma nebak doang, kok. Suga dari dulu udah jadi temen deket aku." Jelas Asahi dengan senyuman lembut.

Daichi masih sedikit keheranan karena ia baru tahu bahwa Sugawara mempunyai teman dekat seperti Asahi. "Iya, aku _roomate-_ nya dia. Tapi kita nggak deket, bukan temen, dan cuma sekedar _roomate_."

Asahi terkekeh. "Iya, iya.—tapi pasti kalian juga bakal akrab kok."

"Eh, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hehe."

"Halah boong."

"Eh, sumpah!"

Sugawara keluar dari kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Lagi-lagi, dia disuruh piket kelas sendirian. Huh, melelahkan.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia pergi ke _vending machine_ untuk membeli air mineral. Tapi dengan tidak sengaja, ada seseorang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Aduh!" ringis Sugawara memegang pundak yang ditubruk. Dia pun melirik tajam ke arah orang yang ditubruknya. Benar-benar tidak tahu tata krama!

"Heh, minta maaf dong, udah ngalangin jalan!" seru seseorang dengan suara berat.

Lelaki bersurai kelabu itu menatap seseorang itu. Tatapannya melemas saat dia melihat sekelompok lelaki yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Itu adalah geng 7. Dimana semua berandalan terkuat di SMA Karasuno berkumpul. Mereka diketuai oleh seorang siswa berinisial "J". Dan sekalipun ada yang berani berurusan dengan mereka, akan dikirim langsung ke rumah sakit.

"Em... ma... af..." kata Sugawara dengan suara kecil. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang menubruknya tadi adalah J. Dan itu membuat Sugawara sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

J hanya mendengus, tersenyum meremehkan ke depan Sugawara, dan menatap sinis lelaki itu. "Oh, si kapten klub volley. Gua kira siapa." Kekehnya.

Ketua geng 7 itu memegang pundak Sugawara yang menatap datar ke sembarang arah. Bukan memegang, tapi meremas. "Kali ini gua maafin deh. Kalo lo masih mau aja ngalangin jalan gua, siap-siap aja."

Dan geng 7 itu pergi dengan tawa-tawa ejekan. Sugawara mengatur napasnya, menenangkan diri. _Cih. Padahal dia sendiri yang nubruk.—_ Gerutu batinnya dan buru-buru masuk ke _gymnasium_.

...

Seperti biasa, anggota klub volley sedang berlatih. Suara decitan sepatu dan lantai _gym_ itu terdengar nyaring.

Jadwal kali ini, semua berlatih _serving_ dan _receive._ Semua anggota bisa mengatasi itu, kecuali seorang lelaki yang bernama Hinata.

"Ugh, susah bangettt!" geram Hinata yang lengannya sudah mulai merah-merah. Sugawara terkekeh.

"Tapi kamu sebentar lagi bisa, kok! Tangannya aja yang tadi kurang ke depan." Pujinya melihat adik kelasnya itu.

Hinata mengangguk, semangatnya kembali lagi saat dia dipuji. "Oh iya, Suga-san,"

"Hm?"

"Aku liat kalo dibandingin sama kemarin, muka Suga-san lebih rileks." Kata Hinata yang siap-siap me- _receive_ bola. Tapi, bola volley itu malah terpantul dari tangan langsung ke pipinya. "Uwaaa sakiiiit!"

"Waduh, maaf, Hinata! Tadi lemparannya terlalu kuat ya?!"

"Uuh, n-nggak papa kok Suga-san, maafin aku yang tiba-tiba nanyain yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Hinata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

Sugawara tersenyum lembut. "Kemarin, ada orang yang nyewa kamar sebelahku." Sugawara bercerita. "Orangnya dingin banget, ngomong cuman seperlunya, ditambah senyumnya diirit-iritin."

"Kadang-kadang aku juga sebel sama orang kaya dia, bener-bener ngerepotin! Tapi, gara-gara itu juga aku jadi ngerasa punya temen main. Jadi, ya... secara nggak langsung itu ngebuat aku seneng." Sugawara melempar lagi bolanya ke arah Hinata.

"Oh, baguslah kalo gitu, Suga-san!" seru Hinata yang tanpa disengaja me- _receive_ bola itu dengan sempurna.

"Uwooo Hinata! Itu kamu bisa!"

"YAAAAAY! Berarti setiap aku _receive_ bola, aku harus denger Suga-san cerita!"

"Eh, tapi nggak gitu juga kali—"

"HWAAAAAAA!" Teriakan pun tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring ke telinga Sugawara dan yang lainnya.

 _Kayanya ini suaranya Tanaka deh.—_ Batin Sugawara mendekati Asahi. Hal-hal yang tidak diduga selalu saja terjadi setiap hari. Tapi, Sugawara hanya bawa asyik saja. Lagian, kalau sehari tidak ada masalah, namanya bukan Klub Volley Karasuno nanti. "Asahi, itu Tanaka kenapa lagi?"

Lelaki berbadan kekar itu melihat Sugawara, dan menghela napasnya. "Kayanya masalah Shimizu yang kaya gitulah. Tuh, liat, Noya juga lagi nahan nangis." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sana.

"Yaudah, aku liat dulu, cewek-cewek lagi ngapain. Asahi, kamu yang nenangin mereka gih." Kata Sugawara sambil berjalan ke ruang manager.

Sembari berjalan ke sana, terdengar obrolan dengan nada antusiasme ke telinga Sugawara sebelum lelaki itu membuka kenop pintu. Dengan penasaran, dia mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"Bener kan, Kiyoko-san, suaranya keren banget! Lagunya bagus lagi!" _Ah, suaranya Hitoka-san ya...—_ Batin Sugawara.

"Iya, suaranya merdu banget. Tapi sayangnya di music video sama di albumnya mukanya nggak diliatin... Tapi, aku udah apal sebagian liriknya!"

"Uwaaaah, Kiyoko-san emang keren banget! Kaya gimana liriknya?!"

"Yang tadi aku denger tuh, gini... _Jangan sampai masa lalu menghancurkanmu, langkahkan kakimu ke depan! Angkat dagumu, dan lihatlah langit penuh harapan! Jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi, karena cinta akan menyusulmu!_ "

"Aiih, keren banget! Lagunya Sawamura Daichi emang top buat dunia internasional!"

"Hah, Daichi?" Sugawara sempat tersentak dan membuat bunyi benturan di pintu saking kagetnya.

Kiyoko dan Yachi hanya melihat ke pintu dengan tatapan bingung. " _Senpai_ tadi denger suara di pintu nggak?" tanya Yachi.

Kiyoko hanya mendelikkan bahunya. "Mungkin cuma bola yang mantul."

 _Pantesan aja Tanaka sama Noya nangis bombay. Para manager ternyata ikutan ngefans sama Sawa-sawa Daichi.—_ Batin Sugawara sambil terkekeh miris. Teruslah dia berjalan ke tempat dimana keramaian berada. Ternyata mereka masih belum puas nangisnya.

"Kalian masih belum selesai nangisnya?" tanya Sugawara dengan desahan napas. Suaranya membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya, terutama Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

Sejujurnya, si kapten klub volley itu hanya ingin tertawa terbahak sampai berlinang airmata saat melihat wajah mereka berdua, dengan dua pasang mata bengkak dan ingus yang sampai masuk ke mulut. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang tercebur masuk ke balong!

"S-Suga-san... Tolong kami... Jangan sampe Kiyoko-san sama Yachi-chan terpengaruh sama si Sawamura Daichi itu!" Seru Nishinoya sembari memeluk betisnya Sugawara. Lelaki yang kakinya dipeluk itu langsung membuat wajah pucat.

Ditambah lagi, Tanaka juga ikut-ikutan memeluk betis Sugawara yang satunya lagi. Mukanya tambah dibuat pucat. Tapi, bukan karena dia harus menangani kedua maniak manager di klib volley itu. Melainkan...

"Suga, kamu gapapa?" Tanya Asahi dengan khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya melihat Asahi dengan tatapan 'tolong aku'. "I... Ingus mereka... N-N-nempel... Di betis... Kamu... Bisa nggak..."

"Maafin ya, aku coba nolong yang terbaik. Tapi aku nggak bisa..."

"Atuh Asahi, plis lah, da baik."

"Suga, maafin."

"Asahi kan wakil ketua yang ganteng, tinggi, badannya kuat, hebat, Asahi itu keren!"

"Asahi, jangan ninggalin aku ah, ini nggak lucu!"

"Asahiii!"

"ASAHIIIIW!"

Sugawara memberhentikan sepedanya di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi orang sepertinya. "Aku pulang." Katanya sambil ogah-ogahan membuka pintu, dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

Semua ruangan di rumahnya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sugawara melihat-lihat seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ibu sama Daichi pada kemana ya...?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil makanan ikan koi di halaman belakangnya.

Suara ikan yang beradu di air itulah yang memenuhi malam itu. Lelaki bersurai kelabu itu hanya berjongkok menyaksikan ikan-ikan itu.

" _Jangan sampai masa lalu menghancurkanmu!"_

"Hah, siapa yang muter radio malem-malem begini?" Tanya Sugawara sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Terus kenapa lagunya harus lagunya si Sawa Daichi itu?"

" _Langkahkan kakimu ke depan! Angkat dagumu, dan lihatlah langit penuh harapan!"_

Sugawara pun berjalan menaiki tangga. "Tapi rasanya suaranya dari kamar mandi deh."

" _Jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi,"_

"Kayanya bukan radio deh." Sugawara menatap horror ke pintu kamar mandi.

" _Karena cinta akan menyusulmu_ —eh.." Daichi membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Pada saat itu juga mimik wajah Sugawara terlihat sangat syok.

 _Syit_ —Batin Daichi saat melihat wajahnya itu. Jika Sugawara tahu kalau dia adalah artis terkenal, maka mampuslah dia!

"Kamu..." Lelaki yang ada di depan Daichi pun membuka suaranya. "(sensor)... ... ...?"

Kini Daichi-lah yang menatap horror Sugawara.

 **Hai! Maaf atas telat update nyaa! kemaren baru selesai ujian jadi semua inspirasi nya dipake buat pelajaran.**

 **Terima kasih ya yang telah me review, nanti saya jawab di re-review!**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih ya!**


	4. Rumor?

**Terima kasih yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction absurd ini :'D /terharu**

 **Warning sudah diperingati di awal ya, kalau masalah genre, genre utamanya itu Drama dan friendship. Jadi, nggak sepenuhnya komedi. Maaf ya ' terus, kalau tentang masalah cerita ini BL atau bukan juga… saya gatau :'v**

 **Anyway, silakan membaca!**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

Chapter – 3: Rumor?

"Kamu pasti stalkernya Sawa-Sawa Daichi ya?!"

Dan kali ini Daichi-lah yang memasang ekspresi horror. Bagaikan ratusan kolor Ukai yang terbang menghiasi langit, sebenarnya lelaki yang di depan Daichi itu terlalu polos atau memang bodoh?!

"Siapa yang kamu panggil stalker? Kamu aja salah ngeja nama orang!" Seru Daichi. Sugawara menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kenapa sih setiap waktu harus ada orang yang namanya Daichi?! Demi apaan aku bosen!" Sugawara berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan aku nggak suka sama dia!"

Daichi mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa nggak suka?"

Sugawara melirik tajam ke Daichi. "Hampir semua cewek di sana ngefans gila sama dia. Apalagi Michimiya-san. Tanaka sama Nishinoya juga sampe nangis soalnya para manager klub lebih milih si Sawa Daichi itu dibanding mereka."

Daichi tidak banyak ambil reaksi saat itu, walaupun dia sadar Sugawara tidak suka dengannya dan telah membuat para wanita tergila-gila dengannya. Dia hanya menatap datar Sugawara dan langsung berjalan pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi, langkah itu terhenti saat dia merasakan kalau tangannya dipegang.

"Woi, kamu mau ngapain? Mau pake baju malah pake acara disegat-segat segala."

"Diem dulu, Daichi." Suara Sugawara terdengar rendah. Tatapan matanya juga berubah, melihat Daichi dengan serius. "Luka apa yang ada di pipi kamu? Kok bisa lebam?"

Sugawara menatap Daichi yang parut wajahnya berubah menjadi resah walaupun memang sengaja tidak diperlihatkan. Daichi menepis genggaman tangan Sugawara dengan kasar, "Bukan urusan kamu, Uban." Katanya.

"Uban—?! Geh, bilang dulu dong! Kenapa ada banyak luka di muka kamu?"

"Berisik." Tukas Daichi membalikkan badannya. "Jangan mentang-mentang khawatir ke aku, jijik tau liatnya." Lelaki berbadan kekar itu kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Lebih baik kamu khawatirin tuh ibu kamu. Pergi gegara pekerjaan sampe ke luar kota seminggu, ninggalin kamu sendiri di rumah."

Lelaki berambut kelabu itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Perlu _loading_ sebentar biar bisa _connect_. "Berarti selama seminggu aku di rumah sendiri bareng Daichi dong…"

"Hmmm…"

"EH HANJIR GELO! OGAAAAAH!"

 **-TINLYT!-**

Ah, tahun yang melelahkan…

Kenapa kesialan selalu datang menjumpainya?

Hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Kali ini, Sugawara melihat langit biru cerah di siang hari sebelum bel istirahat habis. Dengan wajah datar, pastinya. Saat sarapan juga, dia hanya bisa menghangatkan makanan bekas tadi malam dengan wajah hampa tidak ada tujuan hidup.

"Suga-kuuun!"

 _Aduh, jangan suara ini lagi tolong.—_ Batin Sugawara dengan pasrah. Lelaki itu menoleh, tapi masih menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya. "Mau apa lagi nih, Michimiya-san?"

Gadis yang ditanya Sugawara itu langsung mencekiknya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti mainan rusak. "SIAPA YANG NYEWA KAMAR DI RUMAH KAMU?! SIAPA?"

"Yaudah diem dulu napa?! Gimana caranya aku jawab kalo kamu—eekh—nyekik kaya gini!"

"Oh iya, maaf." Michimiya langsung melepas cekikannya dan duduk di kursi yang ada. "Jadi, siapa?"

Rasanya memang tidak enak sih, melihat Michimiya dengan tatapan penuh harapannya. Rasanya kasihan. "Em, jadinya gini." Sugawara menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yang sewa kamarnya, namanya emang Daichi. Tapi bukan Sawa Daichi yang kamu idolain. Namanya Sakamoto Daichi. Dia murid baru di kelas 3-4—"

"AAAAHK TUHKAN!" Michimiya langsung menjambak rambut pendeknya. "HARUSNYA AKU SUJUD TIGA JAM DI DEPAN KUIL KEMAREN LUSA!"

"Jangan berlebihan! Udah takdirnya itu!" Sugawara berusaha menenangkan Michimiya dengan rusuh. "Tapi bukannya harusnya kamu udah tau kemaren?"

"Aku nggak masuk sekolah, masuk angin gara-gara sujud satu jam."

"Demi Tuhan, kepala kamu kesambet apa sih? Ngidolain dia sampe kaya kucing liar aja."

Michimiya menghapus airmatanya saat ia duduk di lantai tadi. Kemudian dia berdiri, pamit ke Sugawara, dan pergi dalam diam sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya dengan canggung. Tapi, memang benar sih. Sugawara bakalan malu juga jika dia berada di posisinya.

…

Sugawara berjalan di koridor sekolah. Matahari yang ada di atas bersiap turun dan istirahat empat jam lagi. Dia harus pergi ke _gymnasium_. Rasanya malu kalau kapten terlambat sedangkan para anggotanya sudah ada.

"Sugawara-san, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik yang memanggil. Yah, sepertinya dia akan terlambat masuk klub. "Oh, waketos, ya?"

…

"Sugawara-san tidak datang…" Gumam Hinata memegang bolanya. Kageyama melihat Hinata yang terus merenung, rasanya bikin gatal saja. "Memangnya apa yang kamu harapin kalo Sugawara-san dateng?"

Hinata menoleh ke Kageyama. "Kalo gaada Sugawara-san, aku nggak bisa receive bola!"

"Jadi kamu main volley Cuma ngandalin Sugawara-san aja gitu?"

"Hih! Bukan gitu maksudnya!"

"Udahlah, kalian jangan banyak berantem. Kita coba e-mail dia." Kata Asahi menenangkan Hinata dan Kageyama. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik:

 **Kepada:** Suga

 **Subjek:** Tentang latihan di klub

 **Teks:** Suga, kamu ada dimana? Yang lain udah nunggu di _gymnasium_.

"Nah, udah tuh. Sekarang kita mungkin… pemanasan dulu kaya biasanya." Ujar Asahi sambil berdiri, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. "Eh, dia membalasnya dengan cepat."

Hinata dan Kageyama langsung mendekati Asahi beserta ponselnya. "Mana? Mana? Apa yang dia bilang?"

 **Kepada:** Asahi

 **Dari:** Suga

 **Subjek:** Izin

 **Teks:** Barusan tadi aku mau pergi ke sana, tapi sekarang aku ada di perpus. Soalnya tadi ada waketos minta bantu data anggota klub volley tahun lalu. Katanya sih tugas dari ketos, terus nanti dikasih ke Takeda-sensei. Dan kayanya aku bakalan izin, soalnya banyak banget yang harus didata, mana sendiri lagi. Aku ga akan sempet latihan. Bilang maaf ke yang lain ya!

"Yah, Suga-san nggak hadir…" Gumam Yamaguchi yang tiba-tiba ikutan. "Tapi, bukannya kalo soal ngedata mah biasanya ke manager kan? Kenapa waketosnya mintanya ke Suga-san buat yang ngerjain?"

Semuanya menoleh ke Yamaguchi. "Mungkin dia cuma pingin ngerepotin Suga-san." Jawab Tsukishima dengan acuh tak acuh, walaupun dia sadar ucapannya tidak sopan.

"Tsukki!"

"Tapi bisa jadi Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima bener." Gumam Asahi. Lalu, sesosok wanita pun muncul di antara kerumunan laki-laki itu. "Biar aku yang memeriksanya, sekaligus membantunya." Kata Kiyoko.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka langsung memasang wajah horror. "KIYOKO-SAN, JANGAN IKUT!"

"BENER! NANTI KAMI DI SINI GIMANA?!"

"TANPA ADA KIYOKO-SAN SEMUA LATIHAN TIDAK BERARTI!"

"Kalian, jangan kekanak-kanakan," Kiyoko menepuk kepala mereka dengan buku. Dan pada saat itu juga, wajah Nishinoya dan Tanaka langsung tenang seperti biksu. "Kiyoko-san memukul kita dengan buku." Kata Nishinoya.

Tanaka pun mengangguk penuh arti.

Dan Asahi tersenyum hampa. Dia akan mengurus semua anggota ini selama dua setengah jam tanpa Sugawara dan Kiyoko.

…

"Nama, kelas, nomer absen, tanggal lahir, universitas, duh, kenapa banyak banget sih?" Gerutu Sugawara menulis dan mencari data itu dengan malas. "Kalo gini sih pulangnya bisa malem!"

Kiyoko memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat Sugawara berada di sebelah jendela besar. Gadis itu mendekatinya, dan duduk di depannya. "Lagi ngerjain apa, Suga?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, dan langsung kaget setelah melihat keberadaannya. "Eh, Shimizu-san. Ini, ada tugas dari Takeda-sensei, katanya." Jelas Sugawara agak gugup karena kaget. Kiyoko melihat semua data itu satu per satu. "Emangnya ini diperluin?"

Sugawara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pas diliat sih, sebenernya nggak terlalu, kata aku. Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama klub volley." Katanya dengan sepasang mata sayu.

Melihat mata sayunya Sugawara, Kiyoko jadi penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Pemilik kedua mata itu melihat Kiyoko. Sugawara menghembuskan napasnya, tersenyum tipis, dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Harusnya aku nggak mikir gini, tapi, rasanya hari ini kaya hari sial."

"Hm… terus?"

"Ibuku kerja ke luar kota sampe seminggu. Jadi aku bakalan di rumah sama Daichi si anak baru kelas 3-4. Kalo dia anak baik sih, nggak apa-apalah! Kalo ini, tampang sangar kaya preman." Sugawara terkekeh sambil menulis.

Kiyoko masih terus memandangnya. "Sakamoto Daichi?"

"Iya, dia orangnya." Kata Sugawara sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan senyuman sembari menulis.

"Aku denger rumornya, kemaren dia berantem sama anak Shiratorizawa."

"Eh?"

Gerakan pulpen menulis itu seketika berhenti. Sugawara menatap Kiyoko dengan tidak percaya. "Daichi… berantem sama anak Shiratorizawa?" Ulangnya dengan suara bergetar. "Anak Shiratorizawa? Siapa?"

Kiyoko sedikit panik melihat reaksi Sugawara yang tiba-tiba pucat itu. "Tapi ini hanya rumor, ya. Aku sebenernya nggak terlalu percaya, tapi kayanya kamu harus tau, berhubungan kamu _roomate_ -nya dia." Jelas Kiyoko dengan nada yang menenangkan. "Katanya dia berantem sama Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kalau bisa tanyain ke Daichi, takutnya salah."

Kepala Sugawara sedikit tertunduk. "Oh.. gitu ya. Btw makasih udah kasih tau ya. Bahaya kalau rumor itu nyebar, apalagi kalau bohong."

"Iya. Kalo gitu ayo kerjain lagi sampai selesai."

…

"Eh? Tapi _Sensei_ tidak minta ini, lho." Jawab Takeda-sensei dengan heran. "Lagian ini kan alumni. Mana mungkin dipake." Takeda-sensei meletakkan dokumen itu di meja. "Sugawara-kun, maaf, tapi yang kamu kejakan itu percuma aja."

Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Matahari sudah setengahnya terbenam dan memancarkan sinar jingga ke langit-langit. Mungkin memang indah jika dilihat, tapi tidak dengan Sugawara sekarang.

"Tapi, Takeda-sensei, waketos bilang ke saya kalau ketua OSIS nyuruh saya bikin ini buat _Sensei_!" Seru Sugawara tidak terima.

Takeda-sensei sempat khawatir melihat paras Sugawara yang pucat. Dia menghembuskan napas. "Ketos sekolah kita akhir-akhir ini emang sering ngerjain orang bawa-bawa nama guru. Ada murid yang disuruh cetak proposal festival tahun lalu, terus pas ke ruang guru nggak ada yang minta."

"Tapi kalau tulisan tangan gini—sampai sepuluh lembar lagi, bisa dibilang keterlaluan. Nanti _Sensei_ sama guru yang lain bakal bahas masalah ini. Dan mudah-mudahan yang kamu kerjain itu bisa berguna, walaupun keliatannya nggak." Jelas Takeda-sensei panjang lebar.

Sugawara sedikit terdiam, mengangguk tanpa suara. Kiyoko yang ada di sebelahnya pun pamit, dan mereka berdua kembali ke kelas melewati koridor dalam diam.

Lelaki itu terdiam dari langkahnya, membuat si gadis ikut terdiam, menoleh ke belakang. "Shimizu-san, maafin aku. Aku bener-bener ngerepotin kamu. Ini juga salah aku kenapa sok-sokan terima tugas itu. Aku emang bodoh." Katanya, sambil menunduk seperti rukuk ke gadis itu.

Kiyoko sedikit membelalakkan matanya, merasa sedih juga, melihat betapa frustasinya orang yang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Gadis itu mendekat ke Sugawara, dan memegang pundaknya. "Apapun masalahnya," gadis itu berkata dengan senyuman.

"Jangan terlalu salahkan diri kamu sendiri."

Sugawara melihat wajah Kiyoko. Dan seketika wajahnya sendiri merah padam.

Sementara itu…

Nishinoya dan Tanaka membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"NOYA-SAN! INSTING AKU NGERASAIN KIYOKO-SAN DALAM BAHAYA!"

"SEKARANG LAGI ADA DI MANA?!"

"MASIH DI SEKOLAH!"

"Kalian, bisa duduk manis sebentar nggak?" Tanya Asahi sambil menarik kedua kerah seragam mereka.

 **-TINLYT!-**

Sugawara meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke meja makan dan duduk di depan kolam ikan koi, sambil memberi mereka makan. "Sei-nii, aku harus ngapain kalo udah kaya gini?" Gumamnya menatap langit. Namun, kata-kata itu malah membuat dirinya makin terpuruk.

Langit memberikan warna gradasi dari jingga ke warna ungu tua dengan indah ditambah dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus awan-awan. Sugawara berdiri, memberikan pelet terakhir untuk para koinya, dan mulai membuat makan malam.

Baru saja Sugawara memotong daun bawang, terdengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan kunci. _Kenapa anak itu pulangnya malem terus sih?—_ Pikir Sugawara dalam hati sambil melihat Daichi yang tersentak kaget saat melihatnya.

Sugawara sedikit merasa lucu saat melihat ekspresi daichi yang seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya. Yah, asalkan tidak ada bercak darah dan memar-memar di sekeliling wajahnya…

Sugawara membelalakkan matanya. "YA AMPUN KAMU KENAPA BISA JADI KAYA GINI?!" Serunya panik.

"Cih, telat amat sih responnya." Cibir Daichi, lalu berjalan. "Misi. Aku mau mandi."

"Siapa yang ngelakuin ini?"

"Hah?" Daichi menoleh ke Sugawara dengan wajah serius-menyebalkannya itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sugawara dengan suara meninggi. Daichi mulai kesal dengan apa yang Sugawara lakukan. "Ini bukan urusan kamu. Awas, aku mau mandi." Jawab Daichi dengan acuh tak acuh.

Bukannya menjauh, Sugawara malah menghalanginya. "Justru itu juga urusanku! Kita kan _roomate_! Jawab, sama siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kemaren kamu juga pipinya sedikit memar! Apa jangan-jangan kamu berantem sama Ushijima anak Shiratorizawa itu?!"

Kesabaran Daichi menghadapi Sugawara sudah habis, dia memukul tembok dengan sisi kepalan tangannya sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman keras. "Kamu gapunya hak buat ikut campur, uban! Memangnya kamu ini siapanya aku? Cuma roomate kan? Apa harus roomate peduli sama orang kaya aku? Kamu gaada—"

"AKU ITU PEDULI KARENA AKU UDAH NGANGGAP KAMU SEBAGAI TEMAN! NGERTI NGGAK SEKARANG?!" Teriak Sugawara kencang.

Daichi agak tersentak karena tidak pernah mengira jika Sugawara akan semarah dan… sefrustasi ini. Dia hanya bisa menatap mata kecoklatan milik Sugawara dalam diam. Daichi sebenarnya tidak kaget dengan kemarahan Sugawara. Tapi, ia kaget saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sugawara barusan.

 _Heh, temen, ya? Lucu banget._

"Sekarang," kata Sugawara dengan napas yang memburu. "Coba bilang. Kamu berantem sama siapa?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Daichi lakukan kecuali mejawab pertanyaan sialan itu. "Kemaren aku emang berantem sama Ushijima di Shiratorizawa. Dan tadi aku berantem sama yang namanya Oikawa, anak sekolah Aoba Johsai. Mereka walaupun banyakan tapi kalah sama orang kaya aku." Kekeh Daichi beralasan untuk meremehkan kekuatan mereka.

Tatapan Sugawara kemudian melemas, lalu memelas. "Kenapa kamu berantem?"

"Aku cuma jawab satu pertanyaa—"

"Kenapa?" Sugawara menyela perkataan Daichi. Dan lawan bicaranya hanya menggerutu kesal.

"Karena mereka nyerang aku duluan."

"Kenapa kamu bales?"

"Soalnya mereka pingin aku bales mereka. Yaudah aku bales."

"Atau maksudnya kamu melayani apa yang mereka mau karena mereka sadar dan perhatian terhadap keberadaan kamu?"

 _Deg._

Kata-kata Sugawara tepat sasaran ke alasan Daichi yang sebenarnya. Daichi terdiam.

Sugawara memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan Daichi agar lelaki yang badannya lebih besar itu duduk. "Woi, pelan-pelan bisa napa?!" Seru Daichi saat dirinya duduk di sofa, dan tidak menyadari jika wajah Sugawara akan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Yah, kira-kira sepuluh senti.

Daichi langsung membelalakkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi kaku seperti patung. Apa yang sebenarnya anak ini inginkan?!

Tangan Sugawara perlahan memegang luka Daichi. "Mulut kamu bisa sampe robek begini, ya… terus luka di pipi kira-kira besok bisa membiru kalo begini." Gumamnya. Daichi bisa mencium bau aroma daun bawang dari jemari kaku nan lentik milik Sugawara. "Tunggu, aku ambil air panas dulu buat bersiin lukanya." Katanya sambil berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Jujur, Daichi hanya bisa diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

Parasnya.

Kulit pucatnya.

Mata bulatnya.

Pipi tembamnya…

 _Nggak pernah ada orang yang mau liat muka aku sampe sedeket itu—_

Terlihat Sugawara telah menyediakan air hangat di meja tamu. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak berwarna putih dari lemari dan menaruhnya di meja itu juga.

Dia membuka kotak putih yang ternyata itu kotak P3K, lalu mengambil detol dan dimasukannya cairan itu ke air hangat. Wajah Sugawara kembali mendekati paras yang penuh luka itu dengan semangkuk air hangat, membuat Daichi ingin bersumpah entah untuk alasan apa.

"Mungkin ini bakalan agak sakit. Jadi, bilang aja ya kalo aku nekennya terlalu keras." Katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

 _Apa, dia senyum? SENYUM? Padahal tadi udah keliatan mau murka banget, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa senyum?!—_ Batin Daichi tak habis pikir. Malah, rasa perih dari lukanya itu mengalahkan rasa kaget yang ia rasakan.

"Nah, selesai." Sugawara kembali tersenyum dan menepuk kedua lutunya dengan tangan. "Kalo yang bekas tonjokkan itu, kamu ambil aja es batu di kulkas. Aku mau bikin makan malem dulu." Jelas Sugawara berjalan ke dapur. Sebelum itu, dia menoleh ke Daichi yang memegang plester di sisi bibirnya.

Lelaki berambut kelabi itu cemberut. "Dasar gatau tata krama." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Daichi mendengar perkataannya, dan agak malu. "… trims." Sugawara terkikik, mendengar gumaman sang _roomate-_ nya itu.

Sangat lucu.

 **-This is Not Like You Think!-**

 **Mungkin chapter ini masih banyak kurangnya, kaya kurang panjang, kurang humor, dll. Tapi saya di sini mau banyakin adegan sweetnya :D**

 **Terima kasih yang mau membaca, sekali lagi! Saya seneng banget XD**

 **Kritik dan saran bisa dicantumkan di review ya! Akan saya terima dengan senang hati :3**

 **Terima kasih kepada: Kim San Poo, Miracle Usagi, dan Vie Amaru yang bersedia mereview cerita absurd karya saya ini! *love for you all~***

 **Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!**


	5. Ini Sungguh Rumit

**Makasih kepada kalian yang setia membaca fic ini yang benar-benar… Sedikit miring (kaya authornya Xv)**

 **Pesan-pesan author culun ini akan disampaikan di akhir chapter 'w')**

 **Warning!: Kata kashyar, OoC tingkat dewa, gaje, typo, humor mendominasi! Dan cerita yang tiba-tiba ngenes :"D**

 **Anyway, selamat menikmati tulisan saya!**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

Chapter – 4: Ini Sungguh Rumit.

Tidak, tidak seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kali ini, kota kecil Nanporo itu masih belum ceria dan melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya dengan semangat. Karena, ini masih dini hari. Mungkin para penduduk masih tertidur lelap dan mungkin juga ada yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap di dalam rumahnya.

Entahlah, hanya Author dan Tuhan-lah yang mengetahuinya.

Kembali ke topik utama, mari kita lihat apa yang kedua tokoh utama kita lakukan sekarang.

"… pak."

"Cepak."

"Ceepaak…"

"CEPAK!"

*PLAK*

Hening.

"Kenapa dia gak bangun-bangun sih?" Gerutu Sugawara di sebelah kasurnya. Dia kemudian berkacak pinggang sembari melihat paras roomate-nya itu. Kalau dari sudut pandang Sugawara sih, Daichi sedang bobo sok ganteng layaknya sleeping handsome beauty yang sedang menunggu pangerannya untuk mencium bibirnya.

Maksudnya mencium bibir Daichi dengan ilernya? Ew, najis. Entar rasanya asin.

Pasti ada cara lain untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur ini. Sugawara merenung, berpikir sambil menggaruk dagunya.

Dan… AHA! Sudah terlihat bahwa lelaki kelabu itu mendapatkan ide. Lihat saja, wajahnya penuh seringai jahil.

…

Rumput-rumput tertiup angin dingin dengan halusnya pada dini hari pukul empat ini. Tubuh Daichi masih tidur terhenyak dengan damainya di atas para rumput malang itu. Memang sih, pada awalnya, suasana itu damai-damai saja. Sebelum ada—

BYUUUUUUUR!

"HANYIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Dan pada saat itu juga, para kera di hutan belantara sana menyeruak panik minta tolong, ada juga yang sedang beristighfar setelah mendengar peringatan berbahaya dari mulut Daichi itu.

Jadi, tujuan Sugawara membangunkannya di dini hari itu untuk sahur?

Pada saat yang sama, Sugawara hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Daichi yang ia anggap berlebihan sambil memukul tanah yang malang dan memeluk perutnya. Sebentar lagi pasti akan guling-guling di keset—nah, tuh kan.

Daichi hanya mendecak kesal sambil menggigil kedinginan melihat Sugawara tertawa dengan khidmat.

"Heh, Uban bangs*t! Lo mau apa sih sebenernya? Udah mah dibanjur air dingin, subuh-subuh lagi! Nggak punya _tata krama_ ya, buat bangunin orang lain?!" Sembur Daichi menunjuk-nunjuk Sugawara.

Sugawara masih tertawa kecil, mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya agar tawanya mereda. "Hahahah—oke, oke. Habisnya kamu kalau dilembut-lembutin nggak akan bangun." Jawabnya sambil menghapus airmata ngakaknya.

"*brr* Kalo kamu anak berandalan kaya aku, pasti udah aku tonjok habis-habisan tuh muka!" Daichi menggeram.

Lawan bicaranya seketika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ohya? Jadi, itu prinsip kamu? Nonjok muka orang yang layak dilukai?" Sugawara bersedekap. "Rendah banget sih, harga diri kamu."

Daichi ikut-ikutan mengangkat alis sebelahnya, dan sedikit sebal dengan perkataan Sugawara. "Emangnya apa prinsip kamu? Nggak pernah nonjok orang?"

Sugawara mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan enteng. "Yah, mungkin? Tanganku emang terlalu suci buat nampar, atau mukul orang pake emosi dan kebencian." Ia berjalan ke ujung halaman belakang, mengambil bola volley-nya dan memutarkannya. "Aku mau tanganku cuma men-toss bola volley aja kalau di bidang fisik." Sugawara mengarahkan bola volley-nya ke atas langit dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekalinya aku melukai orang dengan tangan, maupun itu perempuan atau laki-laki,"

"Lebih baik aku mati saja." Sugawara men-toss bolanya ke atas langit.

Daichi dengan baju basahnya itu sedikit terkesiap dengan perkataan Sugawara tadi. Namun—

BLETAK!

Secara tidak elit, bola volley itu mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Tapi kayanya kamu punya dendam pas lemparin bolanya deh barusan." Gerutu Diachi.

"Ehehe~ itu cuman gemes aja lemparnya. Tuh, kamu udah basah. Cepetan mandi sana!"

Dengan memutar bola matanya, Daichi beranjak dari rerumputan dan pergi mandi meninggalkan Sugawara yang nyengir di tempat.

Entah kenapa, mungkin karena kejadian tadi malam, atau karena Sugawara sedang bermood baik, mereka sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Yah, tapi Daichi tidak menyadarinya karena dia tidak peka.

Daichi _mah_ , nggak bisa pengaruh sama kode. Harus dinyatakan langsung.

 **-TINLYT!-**

"Sebenernya kamu mau ngapain sih, pergi-pergi nyubuh begini? Ini 'kan hari libur!" Tukas Daichi sambil mengambil sepeda tua. Sugawara yang sudah ada di depan gerbang menghentikan gerakannya, lalu membalikkan badan untuk menoleh ke Daichi.

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, dia menjawab. "Lah, emangnya kenapa kalo hari libur? Sepedahan pagi-pagi kan sehat." Sugawara menyengir dan kembali menaiki sepedanya. "Orang yang nganterin kamu ke sini—Ukai gitu, namanya?—bilang ke aku kalo kamu butuh ruang sendiri sama ketenangan buat refresh otak."

"Jadi, ya… ikut aku aja dulu deh."

Daichi hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil saja. Kemudian dia mengikuti Sugawara di belakang punggung pemuda kelabu itu.

Suasana dingin yang mengelilingi Daichi tampak sejuk saat ia mengkayuh sepedanya. Jalur yang mereka jalani sangat berbeda dengan jalur yang biasanya mereka lewati saat di sekolah. Kalau ini, bisa dibilang lebih meliuk-liuk, dan lebih kasar.

Satu menit berlalu, Sugawara di depan Daichi berhenti di depan rumah kecil. Terlihat juga seorang nenek yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias saat melihat Sugawara.

"Ara, Koushi-kun, mau ke Gunung Kitahiroshima ya?"

"Iya, nek. Biasa, butuh udara dingin di sana. Hahaha"

Nenek itu cekikikan.

"Kamu tambah lama tambah jarang lewat sini lagi, lho. Biasanya tahun lalu kamu ke sini seminggu sekali."

Sugawara mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyuman halus.

"Iya, maafin ya nek. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang disibukkan terus sama sekolah."

"Ooh, pasti…—"

Daichi hanya bisa melihat perbincangan mereka sambil menopang dagu. Sugawara kalau diperhatikan juga, dia sangat lembut jika berhadapan dengan orang tua.

Dari sudut pandang Daichi, terlihat nenek itu mengisyaratkan Sugawara untuk tunggu sementara ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, nenek itu keluar lagi sambil membawa sekantung plastik sedang. Terlihat Sugawara memasang muka kaget dan canggung.

Dan, bla bla bla…

Akhirnya, Sugawara menoleh kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan jalan lagi.

Terkadang di sela-sela kayuhan sepedanya, Daichi sempat penasaran. Seperti apa sih, tempat yang akan Sugawara perlihatkan kepadanya?

Beberapa pohon yang menutupi kedua sisi jalan kecil itu akhirnya telah usai. Maka, pemandangan sawah yang hendak dipanen, langit yang mulai bersinar di sebelah timur, dan cahaya matahari yang terbit dengan indah terlihat. Daichi melihat langit bersih itu.

Langit itu tidak tertutup gedung-gedung tinggi, kabel listrik, dan yang lainnya seperti yang ada di Tokyo. Walaupun dia hanya melihat langit berwarna biru tua bergradasi kuning cerah, tapi warna yang ia lihat secara langsung itu… begitu nyata.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Daichi terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat.

…

"Aduh, lama banget sih, goes sepeda doang." Ejek Sugawara melihat Daichi yang terengah-engah mendorong sepedanya.

"Berisik, jangan banyak ngoceh kamu, Uban!"

"Cepak lemot~ cepak lemot~"

" _Cicing_ kamu! Ini aku udah sedikit lagi!"

Sugawara hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yang penting usaha kamu ke sini nggak sia-sia lah." Ujarnya sesudah Daichi sampai di puncak. Ia menunjuk ke suatu arah, Daichi mengikuti arah telunjuk itu.

Matanya terbelalak.

Dua air terjun bertangga itu menerjunkan air berwarna biru jernih, membawa suara ciptaran yang sangat deras nan indah. Pohon-pohon segar di sekelilingnya menyempurnakan suasana. Cahaya mentari mulai mendominasi, menembus kabut-kabut di bawah air terjun sana. Di bawah, ada sungai dengan bebatuan alam dimana air yang tadi terjun itu mengalir.

Terlihat juga di sebelah kiri, sawah-sawah dan jalan yang mereka lewati. Sebagian sudah terkena cahaya matahari dengan hangat dan sebagiannya pula belum terkena cahaya itu dengan sangat sejuk.

Kembali ke sebelah kanannya, beberapa anak kecil asyik bermain air di pinggir air terjun. Ada yang menyipratkan air kepada temannya, ada yang berenang, dan ada juga yang melompat terjun dari salah satu batu yang besar.

"… Ah…" Daichi terlihat tidak bisa berkata karena keindahan alam di muni ini telah memikat hatinya.

Melihat Daichi yang memasang ekspresi tercengangnya membuat Sugawara terkikik, dan duduk di sebelah batu yang besar. "Langsung kebayar 'kan, usahanya?"

"… ada…"

"Hm?"

"K-kalau di Tokyo sih, nggak ada yang kaya gini. Palingan juga, cuma Gunung Fuji. Udah mainstream." Jelas Daichi sambil ikutan duduk di sebelah Sugawara. "Aku cuma pernah liat yang kaya ginian di hp, komputer, kalau nggak, ya… laptop."

Daichi terkekeh senang. "Sumpahnya ini keren banget."

 _Dia senyum? Kemajuan yang lumayan pesat, berarti kan?—_ Batin Sugawara, sebelum dia akhirnya berkata. "Yah, tapi yang kamu liat itu bukan tempat pariwisata kaya pemandangan yang lain. Ini cuma daerah terpencil, lho."

Sugawara menyodorkan kantung plastik yang berisi kue-kue kering dan nasi bungkus—lho, kok settingnya kaya' di Indonesia sih—ke Daichi. "Nih, mau?"

"Keresek yang tadi dikasih sama nenek itu?"

"Iya, isinya kue-kuehan. Enak lho. Ada nasi bungkus juga kalo mau sarapan."

"Yaudah deh, ngisi perut sambil liat ini juga udah kenyang banget."

"Hehe, baguslah kalo kamu suka tempatnya." Sugawara terkekeh sambil melahap kue keringnya. "… Dulu dari kecil aku suka main ke sini bareng Kak Seiji." Ia berhenti memanggil Seiji dengan Sei-nii pada saat itu. Sugawara pikir itu mungkin memalukan.

Daichi yang memakan nasi bungkus dengan tangan—tumben-tumbennya artis kaya' dia bisa kampungan secara tidak sadar—menoleh ke Sugawara, mempersilakan lelaki surai kelabu itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena dulu aku masih umur enam tahunan, aku dibonceng sama dia." Kemudian, dia melanjutkan sebelum melahap kue keringnya lagi. "Pokoknya, yang namanya sering ke sini itu sering banget, sampe SMP. Yah, kalau sekarang, kamu tau lah. Sekarang dia ada di mana. Btw, kamar sewamu itu sebenernya bekas Kak Seiji." Kekeh Sugawara sambil menunjuk ke Daichi.

Sambil melihat ke pemandangan itu lagi, Daichi mengangguk. "Iya, ibumu pernah kasih tau aku kalau kamar sewaannya bekas kamar anak pertamanya." Daichi melipat kertas nasinya yang sudah kosong. "Jadi dia kakak kandung kamu ya…" Gumamnya.

"Iya, bisa dibilang."

Daichi melirik ke Sugawara yang melihat sepotong kue kering yang sudah tergigit setengahnya. "Em, aku bukannya mau ikut campur atau ngebuat kamu nginget masa lalu lagi. Tapi, kakakmu itu dipanggil karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan biasa."

 _Kecelakaan biasa, katanya? Maksudnya kaya ketabrak mobil?—_ Pikir Daichi. "Kecelakaan dimana?"

Sugawara menoleh dengan senyuman yang bisa Daichi tebak dia sedang menutupi kesedihannya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Di sini."

Ia masih tetap tersenyum. Ia tersenyum maklum persis seperti ibunya saat Daichi pertama kali masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kakakku meninggal tepat di sini."

…

Hanya suara anak kecil yang sedang berteriak senang saja dengan deru air terjun yang melatarbelakangi suara. Keadaannya semakin canggung.

"Maaf, harusnya aku nggak nanya yang begituan." Kata Daichi dengan suara datar.

Sugawara malah tambah canggung. "E-eh, nggak! Sebenernya aku yang salah, kenapa malah ngambil topik ini. Habisnya, keingetan sih…" Dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana rasanya tinggal di Tokyo? Gimana kabar orangtuamu?" Sugawara berusaha untuk mengambil topik.

Sebagai jawaban, Daichi hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil sedikit manyun. "Semuanya kaya robot. Pagi, siang, malem, semuanya keliatan sama. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Kedengerennya sih emang keren, trip ke Tokyo kaya gitu. Tapi kalo tinggal di sana, itu lain cerita." Ia pun tidur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai pangkuan.

"Kalo masalah orangtua, peduli amat. Kalo mereka ga peduli, kenapa aku harus peduli?" Daichi sedikit menggeram saat mengatakannya.

Sugawara mengangguk mengerti. "Iya, bener juga ya. Kadang aku juga ngerasa nggak adil kalo kita harus menghormati seseorang tapi orang itu bersikap seenaknya kepada kita." Aku Sugawara. "Btw, di sana kamu punya temen nggak?"

Daichi mendengus, "Cuman temen hangout."

"Hee, siapa aja?"

"Ada dua orang, yang satu namanya Kuroo sama yang satunya lagi namanya Bokuto. Kita bertiga beda sekolah sih, tapi sekalinya bertemu, sebagian dunia bisa ancur." Kekeh Daichi. Dia hampir keceplosan kalau Kuroo adalah seorang _breakdancer_ beken dan Bokuto adalah _rapper_ yang lumayan terkenal. Kalau ketahuan dia itu artis, bisa mati dia.

Sugawara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kamu nggak bener-bener sepenuhnya sendiri di sana kan?"

"Aku bilang mereka cuma temen hangout aja. Dan kita ketemunya juga jarang." Jelas Daichi menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku nggak bisa jadi temen yang baik. Sekalinya temenan, mungkin orang itu udah bonyok."

"Masa'?" Sugawara melihat Daichi dengan tatapan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Ini beneran lho." Ujar Daichi datar. "Mereka bisa celaka."

"Okelah, aku ngerti. Tapi kedengerannya kamu terlalu menyalahkan diri kamu sendiri tuh." Lelaki kelabu itu melihat ayam yang melewat di belakangnya dengan tatapan bosan. Tapi. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar memikat perhatiannya.

"WAAAAA!"

Daichi hampir terjungkir balik mendengar teriakannya. Ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan melihat ke belakang. "Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?!"

Di sana, Sugawara berjongkok dan sepertinya sedang menangkap sesuatu di tanah. "Hoi, cepak, ke sini sebentar." Kata Sugawara dengan pelan. "Aku menemukan kumbang langka."

"Haah?" Daichi memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin kamu bisa dapet dengan segitu mudahnya."

"Daichi, aku serius."

"Ugh, ya, ya." Dia pun dengan terpaksa berjalan dan berjongkok di sebelah Sugawara sambil menatap tangan yang mendekap tanah itu. Padahal tadi dia udah dalam posisi pw dan mager.

Daichi berkata, "Habis ini kamu apain?"

"Kamu, nanti pukul kumbangnya pas aku lepas."

"Huh? Ngapain dipukul? Emangnya kumbang jenis apa sih?"

"Sst, nanti aku jelasin pas kita udah tangkep. Jangan lupa tutup mata pas mukul! Dah siap?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Daichi menutup matanya. "hn."

"Oke, pukul kumbangnya dari tiga… dua… SATU!"

Dengan cepat Sugawara melepas tangannya dan Daichi dengan cepat dan kuat memukul kumbang itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Tapi, ada hal yang aneh. Mengapa rasanya tidak keras?

Ini juga tidak encer, dan tidak kental juga. Makhluk berlendir?

 _Wah, hangat. Kayanya binatang ini masih hidup juga._

Daichi membuka matanya—

"ANJIIIING! TAI AYAM!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMAM TUH!" Sugawara dengan tawa _victory-_ nya langsung menyambar kantung plastik dan menaiki sepeda dan kabuuuuur! Dia mengkayuh sepedanya dengan sangat cepat saudara-saudara, meninggalkan Daichi yang masih meraung keras membuat para kera kembali memberontak panik!

"G*BL*K SIA, UBAAAAAN!"

…

Sudah setengah jam Sugawara terkikik. Saat menjumpai air terjun untuk membersihkan tangan, melihat pemandangan dalam jarak dekat, dan akhirnya mereka pulang. Tetapi, Sugawara masih bisa saja tertawa. Apa segitu lucunya, ya?

"Suga, kenapa kamu masih ketawa-ketawa aja? Telinga pemberian dewa pendengaran ini bisa rusak gara-gara dengerin kamu ketawa terus kaya' kuntilanak." Ujar Daichi frustasi. Jika dia memanggil Sugawara dengan nama asli, artinya dia sudah menyerah.

Tawanya sekarang agak mereda. "Heheh, maaf…" Katanya dengan kikuk. "Habis, aku udah lama nggak pernah sengakak ini."

"Segitu senengnya kamu ngerjain orang sampe dua kali?"

"Yah, aku juga masih punya alasan lain kenapa aku seneng sekarang."

Daichi mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil mengkayuh sepedanya. Ia melirik Sugawara yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya dengan sedikit penasaran. "Alasan apa, emang?"

Sugawara menoleh dengan senyuman bahagianya. Begitu lebar, begitu memukau, dan begitu… manis.

"Daichi, aku bersyukur."

"Aku seneng bisa punya temen baik kaya kamu."

 _Deg._

Daichi dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan sepedanya dengan rem yang mendadak. Sugawara di depan sana ikut menghentikan sepedanya juga. "Woi, cepak, ada apa?"

 _Kenapa dia bisa seneng?—_ Batin Daichi. Dia lalu tersentak, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "…"

Sugawara memiringkan kepalanya sambil membuat parut wajah khawatir. "Kenapa oi?"

 _Seneng temenan sama aku? Mungkin otaknya lagi salah kaprah gegara ketawa setengah jam nonstop._

"Cepak?"

 _Hei, bukannya udah aku bilang, kalo ada orang yang temenan sama aku, dia bisa celaka!_

"Ceevaak…"

 _Aku harus menjauhinya._

Tangan Daichi berkeringat dan bergetar dengan dahsyat. Keringat dingin pun mulai muncul dan mengalir di pelipisnya. Matanya membelalak.

 _Aku pingin, tapi aku nggak bisa menerimanya._

"Daichi."

 _Aku nggak boleh berteman dengan Suga._

"Woi, Daichi!"

 _Aku nggak mau ngebuat dia celaka._

"SAKAMOTO!"

"Eh, iya—apa? Kenapa?" Daichi tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya yang tadi menatap kosong kini dipaksa untuk melihat tubuh Sugawara yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Sugawara mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa bengong terus? Hati-hati nanti ada setan nyuci otak kamu." Katanya luwes. Kemudian ia terkekeh. "Katanya telinga pemberian dewa pendengaran. Mana buktinya?"

Lelaki berambut hitam cepak itu kembali mengkayuh sepedanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sugawara di belakang.

 _Aneh.—_ Pikir Sugawara. Dia pikir, Daichi akan menuduhnya karena telinganya terus mendengarkan tawa dirinya. Tapi, ia juga tahu bahwa penyebab Daichi kembali ke mode cueknya itu karena Sugawara telah mengakunya sebagai teman baik. Padahal, dari subuh sampai pukul sembilan ini dia terus menerus menjahilinya.

 _Terkadang aku keliatan naif, ya._ —Sugawara pun mengkayuh sepedanya sambil menyusul Daichi.

 **-TINLYT!-**

Asahi biasanya mengisi hari liburnya dengan membaca buku sambil tiduran di sofa. Televisi sengaja dinyalakan begitu saja agar meramaikan seisi rumah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayahnya pulang besok dari karirnya dan ibunya sedang pergi berbelanja.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dering telepon di saku celananya. Ia pun merogoh hpnya. Dan melihat layarnya. Hanya nomer. Asahi dengan sedikit ragu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo…?" Asahi menyapa.

" _Betul ini Azumane Asahi?_ "

Kini kedua alis Asahi bergerak sedikit ke tengah dahi. "I-iya… maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

" _Ah, baguslah kalau bukan salah sambung._ "

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?" ulang Asahi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

" _Ya ampun, dari suaranya aja kamu nggak kenal?_ "

Gaya bicaranya dan nada yang familiar…

Oh!

"S-Suga?!" Asahi memekik.

" _Iya, lah. Kamu kira siapa lagi? Susanto? Setau aku dia satpam sekolah kita deh._ "

"Suga—nomormu ganti?"

" _Ya gitu lah, udah masa tenggang. Ngomong-ngomong aku mau nanya ke kamu, Sah._ "

Asahi yang tadi posisinya tiduran menjadi duduk bersandar di sofa. "Nanya apa gitu? Tumben-tumbennya pake acara telepon segala."

Ada suara gersakan di telepon Asahi. " _Namanya juga_ emergency. _Kalo aku nganggap seseorang yang sering aku jailin sampe dia kewalahan itu temen baik, aku bakalan keliatan jadi temen durhaka nggak?"_

"Itu durhaka banget." Terdengar suara frustasi berat sesudah itu.

" _Berarti aku anak durhaka dong… Soalnya orang yang aku anggap temen itu tiba-tiba langsung ngejauh. Padahal tadi pagi baik-baik aja._ "

"Siapa? Daichi, maksudnya?"

" _Uuh… em, ya…" Tepat sasaran—_ Batin Asahi. " _Hah, aku gabisa bohong, tapi kenyataannya gitu. Aku deket-deket dia, dianya pura-pura sibuk. Aku panggil, dia sok-sokan pake_ earphone _biar ga denger suaraku. Hng… kayanya aku emang keterlaluan… dia nggak akan kenapa-napa, kan?_ "

Asahi menyelipkan honya di antara bahu dan kepala sebelah kanannya. "Emangnya kamu ngelakuin dia kaya gimana sampe bersalah begitu?"

" _Aku banjur dia air dingin pas subuh, sama ngebuat dia napok tai ayam._ "

"PFFTTT!" Ludah Asahi hampir keluar menahan tawa. Oh, Tuhan. Asahi sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan cerita yang begitu OOC di sini... "Aduh—kamu bisa banget ngejailin orang sampe segitunya. Kalo kamu minta saran aku sih, minta maaf secepatnya. Terus bilang kalo kamu berusaha menjadi temen yang baik buat Daichi.

"Kalo dia masih aja menjauh, ya… kejar aja terus, sampe dia pasrah terus menghadap kamu." Jelas Asahi sambil membaca bukunya.

" _Oooh… oke., aku catet itu! Kalo gitu makasih ya, Sah!_ "

Lelaki dengan sedikit janggut di dagunya itu mengetuk layar hpnya dan mengembalikannya lagi ke saku celana. Dia terkekeh dengan senyuman simpul. "Tuhkan, pasti mereka bakalan deket." Gumamnya.

"… Yah, mudah-mudahan hubungan pertemanan mereka nggak gampang rusak."

 **Bersambung…**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

 **Akhirnya ada kemajuan dari cerita ini gaes! SUGA KHAWATIR SAMA DAICHI!**

 **Puja Suga yang sifat keibuannya kembali! Walaupun cuma dikit.**

 **Sebenernya, chapter ini emang yang paling rumit. Seketika saya membayangkan Suga dan Dai lagi asyik makan bareng di saung '-')**

 **Dan chapter ini adalah chapter yang dibikinnya pas saya lagi emosi dan depresi. Nah, nggak tau nih kalo humor sama dramanya dapet.**

 **Barusan realita telah menghantam mental saya sampe hancur :'v**

 **But back in to the point! Terima kasih yang telah setia membaca fanfict OOC ini~**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mem-fav, memfollow, dan** _ **review**_ **cerita ini :D mood saya naik lho pas baca review kalian! XD**

 **Dan terima kasih kepada Hades DD yang telah me-** _ **review**_ **! Berkat kamu, saya langsung semangat nulis fanfict absurd ini X3/author kebanyakan bilang makasih**

 **Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati, karena di sini saya masih seorang pemula dan masih butuh banyak belajar (:**

 **Salam OOC dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~**


	6. Mapo Tofu Pedas

**Kuyy, maaf updatenya telat :'v saya masih harus ngurusin kelulusan di sekolah (bentar lagi SMA yeey \:v/)**

 **PENGUMUMAN!: Saya baru liat review dari Gula Aren (terima kasih, dan maaf nggak kebaca!), dan mungkin aja setelah ini title fanfict ini akan berubah. Hehe. Dan! Secara resmi fic ini akan ganti jadi genre Drama/Slice!Humor mulai dari sekarang! *tepuk tangan***

 **Warning dan Konten yang ada di chapter ini:**

 **Genre Drama di sini mendominasi, humor perkiraan ada di tengah mau ke akhir chapter. Lebih menceritakan backstory Daichi dan Suga, dan selingan kata kasyar secara tidak sadar. Typos everywhere.**

 **Jangan lupa sama OOC-nya :D**

 **Silakan menikmati tulisan saya!~**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

Chapter – 5: Mapo Tofu Pedas

Author di sini tidaklah bosan untuk menulis di setiap awal chapter tentang keceriaan dan rasa semangat penduduk kota kecil Nanporo saat memulai pagi yang begitu hebat.

Keadaan di sana masih sama seperti biasa, seorang petani akan bertani, seorang peternak akan beternak, dan seorang pekebun akan berkebun.

Sugawara membuka matanya yang berat. Malam hari terasa lebih cepat bagi si lelaki itu. Dengan kepala yang masih berat menempel pada bental, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sesudah itu baru membangunkan Daichi.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Cepak, bangun." Ujar Sugawara di depan pintu. Namun, alhasil dia tidak mendapat jawabannya. Hanya hening yang menyapa.

Karena Sugawara bukan tipe orang yang penunggu, dia pun membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci itu. "Woy, Daichi! Jangan buat aku nu—"

Namun, kamar itu kosong dengan rapinya.

 _Kemana si cepak itu?—_ Batin Sugawara dengan kebingungan. Ia celingak-celinguk, mencoba mencari jejak kemana Daichi pergi.

Apakah dia sedang mandi? Mungkin tidak, karena Sugawara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mana mungkin kan, Daichi bersembunyi di sana saat ia sedang mandi? Bisa-bisa Sugawara sudah menggebuknya dengan sikat kloset.

Sambil memikirkan misteri hilangnya Daichi, Sugawara pun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Misteri itu terpecahkan saat Sugawara melihat ada semangkuk mie instan bekas di dekat westafel. Daichi duluan pergi ke sekolah, ternyata.

Tapi, diantara banyak makanan yang bisa dibuat dengan mudah dan enak, kenapa harus mie instan?

Oh Daichi, kau sudah membuat Sugawara marah sekarang.

 _Cih, awas aja kalo ketemu sama Cepak sialan itu lagi, aku hajar nanti!—_ Pikir Sugawara sambil mengambil nasi dengan emosi.

…

"Oh, Daichi, kamu dateng lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tumben." Komentar Asahi saat melihat Daichi sudah berada di sebelah bangkunya.

Lelaki cepak itu hanya menjawab dengan dengungan, lalu duduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Asahi tahu, bahwa keadaan Daichi ini mungkin kurang tenang.

Lalu ia pun berkata. "Keliatannya kamu nggak pergi ke sekolah bareng sama Suga, deh. Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusan kamu Sah." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengetuk layar ponselnya. _Ya ampun, emangnya aku ini pelaminan apa?_

Asahi terkekeh, dengan sedikit kedutan. "Kepo dikit gapapa kan?"

Daichi pun bangun daru tunduknya. "Asahi, kamu temen deketnya Suga dari kelas 1 SMA kan?" Katanya, melirik lelaki berjanggut dengan tatapan datar, dan terlihat… dingin. Asahi mengerjapkan matanya. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya.

"Begini," Daichi menghembuskan napas yang panjang.

"Bisa nggak, buat Suga benci ke aku?"

Hening.

Kelihatannya Asahi masih belum _connect_. Kebanyakan orang ingin disayang oleh orang di sekitarnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah minta untuk dibenci? "Lho, buat apa emangnya kalau Suga benci kamu?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Daichi mengerang frustasi. "Euh, gajadi deh."

Asahi mengerutkan kedua dahinya pertanda ia tidak terima. "Lah, ini sih justru kamu yang ngomongnya susah dimengerti! Coba, jelasin dulu pelan-pelan, mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Kedua tangan Daichi terangkat dengan kaku. Mulutnya hendak berbicara, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Lelaki itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menunduk, mengerang. "Aku nggak bisa jadi temen yang baik, Asahi. Nggak bisa. Aku terlalu berbahaya untuk berteman."

Asahi menopang pipinya dengan tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dunia nganggap aku cuma sebagai pem _bully_!" Daichi memukul meja dengan keras, menatap tajam Asahi. Beberapa teman sekelasnya melihat Daichi dengan terkaget-kaget, namun tidak ikut campur dan mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri saja.

"Dulu aku coba membantu teman SD yang sedang di _bully_ , malah aku yang dituduh pem _bully_! Temenan sama seseorang juga, dianya dikucilkan, terus dianya diejek-ejek temannya si tukang _bully_ , sampe dia jadinya benci ke aku dan akhirnya ngejauhin aku sampe dikasih luka di pipi kiri ini!"

Napas Daichi memburu. Ia menunjuk luka di pipinya yang terlihat sedikit memudar, tetapi menyisakan warna kehitam-hitaman.

"Kalo aku temenan sama Suga, mungkin dia bakal di _bully_ juga. Mungkin juga bisa masuk rumah sakit kaya temen aku pas di SMP dulu."

"Aku emang pingin dibenci sama Suga, tapi bukan dengan cara _bully_."

Daichi menggepal telapak tangannya. "Aku nggak mau ngelukain dia." Akhir dari amarah Daichi diakhiri dengan suara gemetaran. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan dilihat Asahi yang sudah hilang di depannya.

"Eh? Asahi? Dimana kamu?" Daichi celingak-celinguk, sampai akhirnya teman sekelasnya menunjuk ke langit-langit kelas.

Ia pun menoleh ke atas.

"YA AMPUN ASAHI KENAPA KAMU TIBA-TIBA JADI SPIDER-MAN?!"

"D-Daichi k-kalo marah… k-kaya s-setan… jadi—ya…"

"ADUH AKU GASADAR MAAFIN YA MAAFIN!"

…

"Tapi, aku masih nggak ngerti sama yang satu ini." Ujar Asahi setelah ia menenangkan diri. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang ke Suga biar dia nggak deket-deket kamu supaya dia nggak ke _bully_? Itu tujuan kamu, kan? Kenapa harus pake benci segala?"

Perkataan Asahi membua Daichi sedikit membisu.

"Y-ya, habis…"

"Oh!" Asahi menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ato nggak kamu _suka_ ya sama Suga, makanya kamu pingin dia benci kamu biar perasaan kamu nggak berlanjut?"

"Suka?" Ulang Daichi. Aduh, Author nggak tahan kalo Daichi terus-terusan ga peka. "Suka, ya…" Iya terus mengulang kata itu, sambil merenung dengan seriusnya.

"Suka sama Suga?"

"…"

"ANJRIT NGGAKLAH! DIA KAN COWOK! (kalo dia cewek, mungkin aku mau pacarin dia!)"

"Daichi ternyata _low respond_ ya," komentar Asahi dengan polos.

 **-TINLYT!-**

Jam istirahat tengah berlangsung saat itu, membuat semua murid yang berada di SMA Karasuno berkeliaran dengan brutal—maksudnya, ramai. Sugawara yang tadi pagi marah-marah, akhirnya dia menjadi sangat senang.

Bahagia.

Bergairah.

Karena tadi Sugawara melihat jadwal menu catering di sekolah, DAN DI SANA ADA MAPO TOFU SUPER PEDAS! WAAAA ITU MAKANAN KESUKAAN SUGAWARA! Pokoknya dia seneeeeeeeeeng banget!

Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu bisikan misterius dari dalam toilet.

"… gimana?"

"Hm... harus dipikir-pikir dulu sih."

 _Kayanya aku kenal suaranya deh. Tapi siapa?—_ Batin Sugawara sembari bersandar di sisi pintu toilet.

"Ini tuh sebagai balas dendam. Gara-gara dia, sekolah lain malah ngeroyokin kita."

"Oke, baiklah. Kita tunggu waktu buat mojokin dia. Mungkin dia juga punya rahasia yang tersembunyi."

"… baiklah."

Setelah itu, Sugawara langsung pura-pura tidak tahu dan sedikit berlari agar stok makanan di kantin tidak habis—mapo tofu abis, kelar hidupnya. Sugawara sekilas berpikir, 'dia' yang disebutkan kedua orang yang suaranya tidak asing itu siapa?

Tanpa disadari Sugawara, Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Geng 7 keluar dari toilet.

…

Kita kembali ke Daichi.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di kantin juga, duduk di salah satu bangku, namun sendirian. Asahi katanya bawa bekal, jadi dia pun makan sendirian.

Mapo tofu pedas? Enak sih, cuma dia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang pedas.

Baru saja makanannya setengah habis, seseorang dengan tubuh pendek pun mendekatinya. "Sakamoto-saaaaan!" Suaranya melengking.

Daichi memicingkan matanya. Rambutnya gondrong dan berwarna jingga. Siapa dia?

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Daichi dengan agak dingin. Lelaki itu pun langsung duduk di depan Daichi.

"Aku duduk di sini boleh ya?"

"Kamu udah duduk."

"Hehehe…" Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Hinata Shoyou, dari kelas 1(1-1, 1-4, 1-2, atau 1-3? Author lupa). Salam kenal!"

Daichi mengerutkan keningnya. "Tau aku darimana kamu?"

"Dari rambut _Senpai_ yang cepak :D" Kata Hinata polos.

Ada sebuah kedutan di dahi Daichi. _Bukan cuma aku doang kan yang rambutnya cepak?_

Hinata tertawa saat melihat paras Daichi itu. "Bercanda kok, bercanda! Aku tau _Senpai_ dari Sugawara-san. Dia pernah cerita _Senpai_ di klub volley." Katanya. Daichi hampir lupa kalau Sugawara adalah kapten klub volley yang pernah juara nasional, kata Ukai.

Lelaki berabut cepak itu mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Yaa, sebenernya aku ke sini cuma pingin bilang terima kasih ke Sakamoto-san." Kata Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, terkekeh, dan tersipu malu.

Ucapan Hinata tadi membuat tanda tanya besar bagi Daichi. "Terima kasih buat?"

"Membuat Sugawara-san lebih hidup." Hinata tersenyum. "Sebenernya, sebelum _Senpai_ datang ke sekolah, Sugawara-san itu sering _gloomy_ , terus orangnya ngebosenin. Kalo istirahat di klub, dia juga cuma ngebahas peraturan volley di sekolah."

"Pokoknya, keliatan hampa gitu." Hinata memakan bekalnya. "Tapi pas Sakamoto-san dateng, Sugawara-san lebih ekspresif. Suka ngomel-ngomel sih, kaya ibu-ibu. Hihihi~"

"Terus, Sugawara-san lebih terbuka, ngajak main bareng, traktir semua naggota klub, bercanda, terus kadang-kadang sering mengeluh pas istiraha klub, tentang betapa nyebelinnya Sakamoto-san ngerepotin hidupnya."

Daichi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Hinata tadi. Sebegitu berjasanya kah dia untuk Sugawara? Ia pikir dia hanyalah parasit yang mengganggu kehidupan tenangnya lelaki kelabu itu.

"Jadi… makasih ya! Udah membuat Sugawara-san dan klub volley semakin berwarna!" Seru Hinata dengan cengirannya. "Kalian berdua pasti sahabat yang baik."

"Sahabat?" Ulang Daichi. "Puh, dia bukan sahabat. Temen aja buka—"

" _Aku seneng bisa punya temen baik kaya kamu._ "

Seketika hati Daichi tersayat dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia baru sadar Hinata masih bingung melihat Daichi. "M-maksudku, kita cuma roomate! Bukan sahabat, itu aja." Katanya dengan tergagap.

Hinata pun mengangguk-angguk sambil membuat mulutnya membentuk O besar.

"Tapi, Sakamoto-san tau nggak, luka yang ada di tangan kiri Sugawara-san?"

"Eh?" Daichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Maksud?"

Hinata menunjuk ke pipi kiri Daichi. "Iya, lukanya hampir mirip kaya luka di pipi sebelah kiri _Senpai_ , tapi lebih gede!"

Tunggu, Daichi masih bingung. "Aku ga ngerti."

Dan sebelum Hinata kembali berbicara, ada suatu insiden.

"CEEEEEEEEVAAAAAAAAAK!"

 _Sial! Suara ini—_

"Hai Sugawara-san!" Seru Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan polos.

Kemudian, sebuah nampan pun terbang dengan cantiknya ke arah kepala Daichi hingga terdengar suara 'plang!' yang sangat keras. Memang terasa sakit, namun ia jauh lebih kaget saat melihat Sugawara datang ke dekatnya, dan masalahnya dia tidak bisa kabur gara-gara banyak orang yang memerhatikan.

Sugawara mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. Daichi sedikit menutup matanya. Apa Sugawara akan marah karena ia selalu menjauh? Atau—

"Siapa yang tadi pagi cuma makan mie INSTAN?!"

 _Siiiing._

Daichi memasang wajah datar dengan mulut manyun. "Kamu marah gara-gara aku makan mie instan doang?!"

"Yaiyalah!" Seru Sugawara gemes, ia sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua lumayan jauh. "Kamu nggak tau betapa berbahayanya kamu makan mie instan pagi-pagi?! Usus kamu bisa lembek sampe lima hari tau gak?!"

Jarak wajah antara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Karena malu, Daichi jadi agak emosi. "Itu cuma hal kecil! Gausah sampe kaya gini juga kali kalo marah!"

Mendengar Daichi melawan, Sugawara tambah panas. "Aku itu khawa—"

"Sugawara-san! Sakamoto-san! Jangan berantem!" Seru Hinata berlari ke dekat Daichi dan Sugawara. Namun, insiden kembali terjadi. Karena kesaktian Author dalam cerita ini, ia membuat Hinata tiba-tiba tersandung kakinya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu tanpa sengaja dia mendorong punggung Sugawara.

Tubuh Sugawara pun terdorong, hingga—

—cup.

…

Hening. BANGET.

Kedua jarak mereka pun habis dengan bibir Daichi yang…

… menyentuh kening Sugawara.

Ya ampun, untung saja Sugawara cepat-cepat menunduk. Kalau tidak… mampus dia dicap homo.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya juga menganga lebar seperti mamah kalian yang baru melihat film boku no pic*.

"…tir." Sugawara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata hanya nganga polos. "Kok laki-laki sama lai-laki ciuman?"

Tapi, saat bibir dan dahi mereka bersentuh, ada sesuatu hal yang sama yang berada di pikiran Daichi dan Sugawara.

 _Lembut!_

 _LEMBUT!_

Dan pada saat itu, mereka menjauhkan diri dan saling menjauh.

Daichi merasakan bibirnya akan didatangi ribuan sariawan.

Sugawara merasakan keningnya akan terkena gegar otak.

Kemudian mereka mengumpat.

"DEMI KOLOR UKAI ASTAGAAA!"

"DEMI KUTANG BOLONG MAMAAAH!"

"KALIAN! JAGA BAHASANYA!" Seru ibu kantin dengan beberapa nampan, cucian piring, dan kompor terbang dengan cantiknya (lagi).

 **-TINLYT!-**

Pada malam itu, sebenarnya tidak terjada apa-apa. Daichi pulang ke rumah, disusul Sugawara beberapa jam kemudian, karena harus berlatih di klub. Memang sih, keadaannya menjadi canggung, tetapi tidak secanggung saat mereka pulang dari Gunung Kitahiroshima.

Saat itu, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Sugawara masih tetap duduk di ruang makan. Daichi yang tadi mengambil minum pandangannya tertuju ke arah lelaki berambut kelabu itu. "Ngapain kamu duduk kaya patung gitu?"

Sugawara tersentak saat mendengar Daichi yang tiba-tiba berkata. Tangannya gemetaran, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Em, itu, eeuh—ada seseorang yang mau aku tunggu." Katanya Dengan gagap.

Daichi meletakkan gelasnya di westafel dan menghembuskan napasnya, sebelum ia menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. "Itu cuma kecelakaan. Nggak usah dipikirin."

Lelaki kelabu menoleh, agak terdiam, karena baru pertama kalinya intonasi suara Daichi seperti sedang menenangkan orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu ruang tamu dibuka. Daichi pikir, mungkin itu hanyalah ibunya saja, jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Namun,

"Aku pulang."

"S-selamat datang, ayah."

Itulah yang membuat pergerakan Daichi memegang kenop pintu terhenti. Ayahnya Sugawara? Ia penasaran bagaimana tampangnya.

Daichi yang di lantai atas itu melihat ke bawah, tepat di ruang makan, dengan seluruh badan yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dia akan melihat semua yang akan terjadi pada malam ini.

Seorang pria yang berumur empat puluhan ke atas muncul di hadapan Sugawara, dengan jas yang ia lipat dan gantung di tangan. Warna rambutnya juga setara dengan Sugawara, namun lebih pucat. Sorot matanya tajam saat menatap paras Sugawara, dengan keriput di wajahnya.

"Kamu tinggal di rumah sendiri lagi?"

"Iya, ibu beberapa hari lagi nanti pulang kalau sudah selesai pekerjaannya."

"Hm…"

"A-akan kubuatkan kopi—"

"Tidak perlu, Koushi." Sela ayah sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ayah kemari hanya ingin melihat nilai ujianmu."

Terasa jantung Sugawara berdenyut sangat kencang. Kepalanya sedikit meunduk. "Aku sudah membawanya, Yah." Ia pun memberikan mapnya kepada sang ayah. "Aku telah berjuang… semampuku." Tangannya bergetar.

Sang ayah dengan hembusan napas menerima dan membuka map tersebut. Kerutan di alisnya tidak hilang. Ia terus membuka lembar demi lembar rapotnya.

"Kamu peringkat tiga. Huh. _Peringkat tiga_ dari kelas. Hanya se-kelas, bukan se-sekolah." Gumam ayahnya dengan cengiran kekecewaan. "Koushi. Apa kamu _benar-benar_ belajar?"

Sang anak mengepal tangannya dalam nyali yang ciut. Ia masih menunduk. "Aku belajar, Yah." Ia meringis. "Aku udah belajar semampuku."

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan untuk Sugawara. Pipi kirinya memerah panas akibat tamparan tadi.

Daichi juga kaget karena suara tamparan itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Tatapan ayahnya benar-benar mengerikan—amarah yang besar, itulah yang bisa dilihat. "Koushi, kamu turun peringkat. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut perjuangan!" Sentak ayahnya.

"… Maafin. Maafin aku, Yah." Ringis Sugawara dengan nada bergetar. Ia memegang pipi kirinya. "Kelulusan nanti aku bakalan dapat peringkat di sekolah."

Ayahnya terus melihat Sugawara yang merungkuh dan masih memegang pipinya. Kilatan kesal pun muncul di matanya. "Kalau saja Seiji masih hidup sekarang, mungkin ayah tidak akan menamparmu tadi."

"Seiji saja bisa mendapatkan nilai paling besar se-Hokkaido. Masa' kamu nggak bisa?"

"Lagian, kamulah yang udah me—"

BRU-!

Ucapan ayahnya terpotong, dan keluarga Sugawara pun menoleh ke lantai atas. "Apa ada seseorang di dalam rumah?" Ayahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Anaknya langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Kedengarannya seperti buku jatuh."

Oh, itu bukan buku jatuh. Itu suara kentut daichi karena berlama-lama duduk di lantai, jadi masuk angin. Daichi memegang mukanya yang memerah padam.

…

Setelah ayahnya kembali pergi, Sugawara mendesah dan langsung pergi ke atas dan melihat Daichi yang sedang berjongkok dengan senyuman canggung.

"Aku tau kamu nguping." Ujar Sugawara sambil bersedekap. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Dosa lho."

Daichi mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berdiri. "Iya, maaf. Tapi aku cuma denger setengahnya. Aku cuma penasaran." Dilihatnya Sugawara yang matanya langsung melebar.

"Wah, tumben kamu bertata krama."

"Emangnya aku anak TK apa?"

"Berhubungan aku lagi bicara sama orang miring di sini," Daichi melanjutkan sambil menunjuk lengan kiri milik Sugawara. "Luka apa itu?"

Sugawara mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan seutas luka yang jelas, berwarna agak gelap yang terlihat tidak akan memudar. "Oh, ini?" Gumam lelaki kelabu. "Kamu baru liat ya… Soalnya biasanya aku pake kaos tangan panjang."

"Dapet luka darimana?" Tanya Daichi lagi.

Cengiran terlihat di wajah Sugawara. "Waktu dulu, aku naik ke pagar kayu lantai dua yang ini lho," Ia berjalan sembari memegang pagar kayu yang membatasi lantai satu dan lantai dua. "Pas itu aku masih jadi anak yang brutal gitu ya, belum kenal internet jadi belum culun kaya sekarang."

"Taulah, jaman kecil itu aku suka yang namanya super hero dan orang-orang berbadan kekar lainnya. Jadi, aku mau niru gaya mereka, dengan loncat dari lantai dua. Biar keliatan keren."

"Habis itu aku terjun bebas, tangan kiri jadi korban. Patah tulang deh." Sugawara menjelaskan dengan tatapan polos.

Diikuti dengan tatapan horror Daichi.

"Kamu sendiri, luka yang ada di pipi tuh luka darimana?" Giliran Sugawara yang menunjuk pipi kiri Daichi dari jauh.

Perlahan, tangan dari lelaki yang badannya lebih kekar itu memegang lukanya. "… ini masalah pribadi." Jawabnya dengan sedikit kecil.

"Oh? Okelah kalo gitu, aku gaakan ikut campur." Ucap Sugawara sambil mengangguk. Dia pun hendak membuka kenop pintu kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Daichi.

"Ban—maksudnya—Suga,"

Tapi, pergerakan itu terhenti setelah mendengar suara itu. Sugawara menoleh ke Daichi. "Hm?"

Lelaki berambut cepak itu terdiam.

 _Bisa nggak kamu jauh-jauh dari aku?_

"Bisa nggak, euh… gajadi ketang. Maksudnya, aku bisa bangun pagi sendiri."

"Yeh, tadi aja kamu ninggalin aku berangkat ke sekolah. Emangnya aku jam beker apa?"

"Makanya aku bilang gajadi bego!"

"Iya, iya. Sana, tidur. Entar malah kesiangan, terus aku jadi terpaksa bangunin kamu nih."

Daichi mendengus. Melihat Sugawara yang sudah masuk ke kamar duluan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan tentang luka di pipi kirinya itu, tapi Sugawara terlihat berbohong saat menjelaskan darimana luka itu ia dapatkan. Jadi, dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

Dan Daichi yakin, luka itu bukanlah luka kecelakaan, namun sebuah tindak kekerasan.

Daichi tahu. Lagian, dia kan siswa berandalan yang menutup dirinya sebagai idola.

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

 **WAAAAA SEKALI LAGI MAAFIN! SAYA TELAT APDET!**

 **Ada banyak menghambat yang membuat saya sibuk ini itu.**

 **Pertama, dokumen yang udah saya buat setengah jadi kehapus, jadi ini harus diulagi dari awal :'3. Kedua, harus ngurusin kelulusan. Tadinya mau pake japres, tapi gara-gara ppdb online-nya error, jadi aja mendaftarannya udah tutup. Terpaksa pake jalur akademik :(. #curhat**

 **Ketiga, orangtua saya sering pergi-pergi, jadi saya harus ngurusin dua adik yang bener-bener harus dijaga, jadi nggak bisa pegang komputer.**

 **DAAAAAN MAAFIN KALO CHAPTER INI JADI GA SERU :'(((((**

 **Pikiran saya kemana-mana, jadi pas bikin ini chapter, nggak dimasukin ke hati.**

 **DAN MAKASIH YANG MASIH SETIA BACA SAMPE SINI! DAN MAKASIIIIIIIH BANGET YANG MASIH MAU NGELANJUTIN BACA WALAUPUN INI CERITA MULAI ABSURD TOTAL!**

 **Kritik dan saran saya harapkan dari kalian lewat review maupun pm. Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!**

 **Sebelum itu:**

 **HAPPY BEDEY SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEMOGA JADI MAMA YANG LEBIH BAIK DAN SABAR MENGURUS ANAK-ANAK DAN PAPANYA :v—kasian banget pas ulang tau ditampar ayah sendiri. Tapi yang penting udah dapet ciuman di kening kan? ;3**


	7. Tinju yang Menghancurkan

**Warning wajib dibaca, karena PENTING untuk kesehatan dan kebugaran mental anda.**

 **Yah… ini update. Tada, hadiah untuk kalian. Fuh, saya kemaren diserang oleh banyaknya stress. Mana tiba-tiba tangan nggak bisa gambar pula! /teriak frustasi/**

 **Warning and content for this chapter:**

 **\- Tapi ini beneran. Dianjurkan, jangan baca. Karena chapter ini bisa membuat hp anda terlempar dengan tidak sengaja. Dimana angst akan menggelora dan drama merajalela.**

 **\- Sedikit kekerasan/crime, sepertinya. Dan tragedi yang bisa membuat anda jantungan di (sensor karna spoiler).**

 **\- Em… Sedikit SugaKiyo, boleh? Soalnya saya Everyone x Sugawara shipper :'v**

 **\- Humor bakalan dikit, karena saya lagi bukan di moodnya. Atau mungkin gaada humor sama sekali di chapter ini? Mungkin. Palingan receh.**

 **\- Flashback Daichi di awal chapter.**

 **\- Daichi berkata kasyar, dan Suga** _ **sunda version**_ **.**

 **\- Word 5k+, tiati ama typos yang merajalela juga**

 **\- Entah kenapa di sini latarnya Indonesia banget. Tapi anggap aja di Jepang :'v**

 **\- Terus… siapkan hati, kuatkan mental. Saya udah bilang chapter ini bisa membuat anda menjerit kan?**

 **\- Dan… jangan lupa OOC selalu hadir menanti XD.**

 **Kira-kira judul apa ya, yang pas selain tinlyt? Saya udah ada niatan buat ganti nih. Minta usulan ya, buat judul yang bagus dan bisa disingkat-singkat! Hehe. Tapi asa tanggung ya.**

 **Pengumuman chapter selanjutnya ada di A/N akhir chapter!**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

Chapter – 6: Tinju yang Menghancurkan

" _Mama,_ " Daichi menarik ujung kemeja ibunya yang sedang memasak. " _Kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman?_ "

Ibunya tidak langsung menjawab saat itu. Beliau mencuci tangannya, lalu membalikkan badan untuk melihat si Daichi kecil. Tangan basahnya menyentuh kepala Daichi, dan mengelusnya. " _Berteman juga percuma, Daichi. Ibu dan ayah terlalu sibuk oleh pekerjaan, jadi kamu harus fokus sama pelajaran di sekolahnya saja, ya._ "

Daichi kecil hanya mengangguk. " _Iya, ma…_ "

…

Ini semua, berawal dari Daichi yang pindah sekolah saat ia masih duduk di kelas tiga SD.

" _Sawamura-kun, silakan kenalkan dirimu ya._ " Sang wali kelas pun memegang pundaknya. Daichi dulu memang malu kalau dia berdiri di depan kelas. Jadi, saat pertama kali masuk kelas, dia harus bersembunyi dulu di belakang wali kelasnya.

" _N-nama aku Sawamura Daichi! A-aku pindahan dari SD Z karena pekerjaan o-orangtuaku!_ " Serunya sembari mengepal celana seragamnya sendiri. " _Moga-moga kita jadi temen yang baik!_ " Akhir kata Daichi diiringi oleh tundukan. (Di sini Author malah membayangkan Daichi memakai seragam merah putih/abaikan).

Dan waktu istirahat pun tiba. Daichi hanya bisa diam, duduk membisu, melihat teman-teman barunya yang asyik dengan temannya sendiri. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyapa mereka.

Hari-hari berlalu, Daichi masih tetap saja duduk di posisinya yang sama.

Lalu pada akhirnya, saat pulang sekolah, ia melihat salah satu temannya sedang dibully. " _Tolong!_ " Seru sang korban. Ia terus meminta tolong sembari menangis saat teman-temannya memukulnya dan menendangnya. Daichi tidak ingin membiarkan teman sekelasnya itu terus menderita.

Dan akhirnya dia pun mendekati sekumpulan itu,

Dan satu persatu orang yang membully temannya itu ia pukuli.

Daichi tidak tahu, kalau pukulannya itu akan lebih keras dari yang ia pikirkan. Maka, para pembully itu akhirnya ikutan menangis.

" _Bu guru! Daichi mukul kita!_ "

" _Daichi pembully!_ "

" _Daichi ringan tangan! Dasar otak otot!_ "

" _Jangan dekat-dekat Daichi! Dia itu pembully!_ "

Itulah kata-kata yang ia dengar setiap hari, setelah ia mengambil langkah. Daichi berdiri di mejanya yang tanpa ada teman sebangku. Coretan tip-ex ada dimana-mana. Ada yang tulis 'enyahlah', ada yang menggambar tinja, dan ada juga yang tulis 'Sawamura anak berandalan'—ya, mungkin itu yang lebih parah karena menyangkut nama keluarga.

Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, dengan gemetaran. Matanya sedang menahan airmata yang keluar. Daichi terisak. " _Aku kan… cuma mau membantu…_ " Ia pun menutup wajahnya, dan mulai menangis.

Sendirian, di sudut kelas. Teman-temannya sendiri malah asyik bercanda, hanya saja, tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

…

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, akhirnya Daichi duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Dirinya sudah mulai lebih cuek, dan masa bodoh. Dia belum menjadi anak berandalan saat itu, jadi teman-teman sekelasnya hanya menganggap dia pembully itu sebagai rumor.

Daichi bersyukur, karena dia tidak terlibat masalah apapun di sekolahnya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang besar.

" _Namamu Sawamura Daichi, kan?_ " Seorang lelaki berdiri di depan bangkunya. " _Aku Moniwa Kaname. Salken yo!_ "

Daichi menoleh, melihat uluran tangannya. Dengan ragu, ia menjabat tangannya. " _Salken. Panggil aja aku Daichi._ " Itulah pertama kalinya Daichi mempunyai teman dalam 14 tahun lamanya.

Jam istirahat yang dulunya hanya duduk diam sambil memakan bekalnya, sekarang ia sering pergi ke kantin bersama Moniwa. Pulang sekolah yang dulunya hanya langsung pulang, sekarang ia dan Moniwa kadang-kadang pergi ke mall dan pergi ke taman untuk mengerjakan PR.

Masa SMP pada kalanya Daichi itu adalah masa-masa yang indah. Ia tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari teman, pergaulan, dan kebahagiaan dari Moniwa. Benar-benar kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang.

Pada suatu hari, seseorang mendekati bangkunya. " _Hey, Daichi, kata rumor, kamu dari SD tuh pembully ya?_ " Perkataan itu membuat Daichi mendongak. Dilihatnya lawan bicaranya sekarang. Dia adalah murid yang tenar akan bandelnya. Kita sebut dia si X.

X masih tersenyum ke Daichi, lalu mendengus. " _Tapi, diliat dari tampangmu juga, rumornya kayanya nyata deh._ "

" _Peduli amat."_

" _Wah, berarti emang bener dong?! Tidak disangka ya,_ " X menyeringai. Dagunya ia angkat sambil menatap Daichi di bawahnya yang sedang duduk. Itu benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

" _Jadi kamu ngajak berantem ceritanya?_ "

X mengabaikan pertanyaan Daichi, lalu tertawa, berseru dengan keras. " _Pantas saja dari kelas 1 gapunya temen! Soalnya kamu pembully sih! Moniwa temenan sama kamu juga mungkin karena kasian ngeliat kamu sendirian terus!_ "

Benang kesabaran Daichi mulai ditarik. " _Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh soal Moniwa!_ " Serunya dengan sedikit emosi. X menyeringai. " _Kasian banget si Moniwa bisa temenan sama pembully kaya kamu._ "

Benang kesabaran Daichi sudah putus, dan akhirnya dia menarik kerah seragam milik X dan mereka berdua mulai berkelahi.

Kelas sangat ribut, X mulai kewalahan dan terus menerima tinjuan Daichi. Semua panik, termasuk Moniwa. " _Daichi, udah! Jangan pukul dia lagi!_ " Dia menarik bahu Daichi.

" _Tapi dia udah ngehina kamu!_ "

" _Itu nggak papa, Dai! Sekarang kamu berhenti aja!_ "

Daichi terus memukul X dengan tinjuan. Wajah lelaki bandel itu sudah mimisan. Moniwa sadar kalau menahan Daichi tidak akan membuatnya berhenti. Dia pun menghadap ke Daichi untuk menghalanginya. Namun, itu malah berakibat fatal.

Daichi dengan tidak sengaja malah memukul pipi Moniwa hingga sisi kepalanya itu terbentur oleh ujung bangku yang tajam. Sisi dahinya berdarah, dan Moniwa pingsan. X hanya melihatnya dengan ketakutan dan trauma.

Pada saat itu akal sehat Daichi kembali berjalan, dan melihat apa yang telah ia buat. " _M… Moniwa?"_

" _Hey, itu semua Daichi yang buat, kan?_ "

" _Jadi rumor itu beneran ya?_ "

" _Katanya dia dari SD itu pembully._ "

Jangan, _—_ Hatinya menjerit.

" _Ternyata selama ini dia diem aja biar kitanya gatau kalau rumor itu nyata._ "

" _Jangan dekat-dekat Sawamura lagi,_ "

Jangan buat gosip lagi, tolong, _—_ Ia melihat tangannya yang sedikit terciprat darah dengan gemetaran.

" _Dia itu pembully."_

 _ **AKU BUKAN PEMBULLY!**_

…

Akhirnya, Moniwa pun dibawa ke rumah sakit beserta X karena tulang hidungnya patah.

Orangtua Daichi harus berurusan dengan sekolah, seperti konsultasi kepada guru BK sampai ke kepala sekolah. Saat pulang, di mobil Daichi hanya diam. Dia hanya melihat ke beberapa pengendara motor yang sedang berhenti di perempatan melewati jendela.

" _Daichi."_ Ayahnya berbicara. " _Setelah melihat kelakuan kamu di sekolah, kamu membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa._ "

Daichi hanya diam.

Kemudian giliran ibunya yang berkata. " _Jangan pernah berteman lagi dengan siapapun._ " Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir orangtuanya kepada dirinya, dan yang membuat Daichi menutup hatinya rapat-rapat dengan gembok raksasa.

Lalu, kelas 3, Moniwa katanya pindah sekolah karena keputusan orangtuanya. Karena Daichi mana mungkin berteman dengan seseorang di sana, ia mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dalam sebuah lagu. Beruntungnya, lagu itu dengan cepat menyebar, dan terkenal. Dia terus menulis lagu, karena hanya itulah teman sejatinya. Lagu. Dia tertawa saat Daichi tertawa, dan dia menangis juga saat Daichi menangis.

Tapi tetap saja, Sawamura Daichi merasa kesepian.

…

Tapi sekarang, toh, saat dihukum di Nanporo tanpa lagu, dia tidak merasa sendirian tuh. Karena ada suara-suara yang mengiringinya setiap hari.

" _Woi, Cepak, bangun! Kamu mau dihukum lagi sama pak satpam push up 200 kali?!_ "

" _Hahaha! Cepak lemot! Cepak lemot!"_

Suaranya melengking,

" _Aduh, si Cepak mah melatih kesabaran terus. Manja banget sih jadi anak!_ "

Menyebalkan.

" _Cepak, tunggu dulu. Itu ada apaan di bibir kamu? Luka?_ "

Namun perhatian,

" _HAHAHAHA CEPAK MEGANG TAI AYAM HAHAHAHA! GIMANA RASANYA? ANGET? JAHAHAHAHA!_ "

Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Seketika, dalam gelap, terdengar suara teriakan kecil yang menggema ke telinga.

" _Cepak!_ "

" _CEPAK! JANGAN!_ "

BUAGH!

 **-TINLYT!-**

"HAH!" Daichi bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya menderu. Dia memegang keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. _Mimpi?—_ Batinnya yang masih setengah tidur. Ia lihat jam dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

 _Jam setengah lima._ Yah, cukup pagi baginya untuk mandi dan berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan. Daichi pun bangun dari ranjangnya, dan merasakan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Daichi menoleh.

Kertas foto terlihat terjatuh dari meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Karena rasa penasaran, Daichi mengambil foto itu sambil menyalakan lampu tidur sebagai pencerahan. _Foto keluarga. Bukan, kayaknya ini foto pas wisuda.—_ Batinnya.

Ia terus membolak-balikkan foto itu. Terlihat satu keluarga bahagia. Seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat sedang berdampingan dengan pria berambut abu-abu pucat. _Mereka orangtuanya si Uban, toh.—_ Pikir Daichi.

Lalu dia melihat sisi lain foto. Dimana ada seorang pemuda berpakaian wisuda dengan rambut cokelat muda yang turun dari ibunya sedang tersenyum bahagia. Satu-satunya orang yang paling asing di foto tersebut menurut Daichi.

 _Kakaknya… Almarhum Sugawara Seiji, ya?_

Dilihatnya orang di sebelah Seiji. Ada Sugawara dengan tubuh kecilnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu natural itu berantakan, dan senyumnya begitu lebar. Eh, jarang-jarang tuh Daichi melihat senyumnya yang selebar itu.

 _Argh. Kenapa malah liatin foto keluarga orang?! Aku kan pingin mandi!—_ Pikir Daichi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kok, akan menjauhi Sugawara.

Daichi tidak mau kalau si Uban itu akan bernasib sama seperti Moniwa kalau berteman dengannya.

 **-TINLYT!-**

Lagi-lagi, si cepak itu menjauh dan menutup diri darinya. Cepak yang bikin ngeselin itu tidak lagi bicara dengan Sugawara. Kalau dihitung dengan hari ini, berarti sudah dua hari! Di rumah saja Sugawara tidak melihat keberadaan si cepak itu karena Daichi selalu berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi, sampai dia tidak sarapan. Dan saat pulang juga, Daichi jadi pulang lebih malam daripada Sugawara yang latihan. Tidak makan malam, pula.

Dan setiap Sugawara mencarinya, Daichi selalu melarikan diri. Melihatnya aja sudah susah. Apalagi bicara dengannya!

Sekarang Sugawara semakin marah dan memakan roti abonnya yang sudah diremas-remas. Sugawara terlihat begitu marah, kesal, dan frustasi. Banyak kedutan yang muncul di kepala Sugawara. Dia memakan roti malang itu dengan brutal.

"Wah, aku jarang banget ngeliat Sugawara-san duduk di taman kaya gini!" seru Hinata yang memegang vola volley berlari menuju Sugawara. Lelaki kelabu itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hinata-kun juga ngapain di sini?"

"Ehehe, itu, kita latihan volley." Ujar Hinata terkekeh-kekeh. Dan pada saat itu juga Kageyama terlihat sedang menyusul. Mereka sudah baikan saat Sugawara menjitak mereka berdua yang berkelahi di got. (kembali ke chapter 1)

Sugawara terkekeh. "Kalian bener-bener tergila-gila sama volley, ya."

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Dan akhir-akhir ini aku liat Sugawara-san lagi galau, ya?"

"Eh, tau darimana?"

Kageyama mengangguk. "Yah, cuma sekedar pengamatan aja. Soalnya Sugawara-san yang sekarang itu lebih ceria. Jadi pas ngeliat muka _senpai_ kerung-kerung gitu, berarti udah ada yang ga beres."

"Keliatan banget ya…"

"Mau minta bantuan biar kalian bisa ngomong lagi?" Tiba-tiba Asahi datang dari belakang bersama anggota klub lainnya. Ada Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, woah, ada Kiyoko, dan Yachi juga! Dan, wah! Jarang-jarang Tsukishima ikut—ah, pasti dia dipaksa.

Sugawara terkesiap melihat hampir seluruh anggotanya ada di depannya. "Asahi, ini maksudnya apa?!"

Asahi menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Yah, ini hanya sebagai permintaan maaf saja."

"Soalnya aku kasih bantuan ke Daichi biar kamu bisa benci sama dia. _Sori._ Itu karena aku sedikit cemburu kamu punya temen deket lain selain aku."

Mulut Sugawara hampir menyungging ke atas. "Benci sama dia? BAHAHAHAHA! AKU DARI AWAL UDAH DIBUAT BENCI SAMA KENYEBELINANNYA DIA! HAHAHAHA!"

 _Mana mungkin dia benci sama_ roomate- _nya kalau dia khawatir._ —Batin semua anggota klub.

…

"Psst, psst. Apa di distrik perpustakaan terdapat tanda-tanda makhluk bernama Sakamoto-san?" Bisik Nishinoya di _Line Group Calling_. Kemudian Tanaka yang ada di sana menjawab. " _Tidak ada, Noya-san. Bagaimana dengan Distrik Toilet Wanita?_ "

Nishinoya menggeleng dengan kecewa. "Tidak ada juga. Hanya para cewek cantik."

"Perpus sama WC itu sebelahan. Kalian ga perlu pake hp juga buat promosiin aplikasi." Kata Tsukishima datar.

Sedangkan Daichi, dia sedang berjalan di koridor yang tidak jauh dari para anggota klub. "Itu dia! Sakamoto-kun ada di sana!" Seru Yachi menunjuk ke koridor di sebelahnya. Tanaka pun berlari mengejarnya.

Daichi yang tadinya berjalan dengan santai tiba-tiba dikageti oleh Tanaka yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"BAKEKOOK!"

"Aduh, silau! Kenapa mataharinya ada dua?!"

"Idih mentang-mentang aku botak ya :("

"Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok." Kata Daichi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Tiba-tiba Kiyoko dan Yachi berada di samping Tanaka. "Kami ingin bicara sebentar sama kamu, Sakamoto Daichi-kun. Boleh?" Tanaka pun mengangguk kaku. "I-iya, ada hal yang perlu kita bicarain." Katanya dengan _cool_. Padahal dalam hati yang seperti okk* jelly drink dia sedang teriak-teriak gajelas karena Kiyoko dan Yachi ada di sebelahnya.

Pada awalnya, Daichi sedikit ragu, lalu dia mengangguk. "Oke. Memangnya mau bicara apa?"

Yachi mengisyaratkan Daichi untuk mengikutinya. Kiyoko dan Yachi berjalan di depan, Daichi di tengah, dan Tanaka berada di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan posisi itu, membuat Daichi curiga.

Begitu menginjak koridor dekat _gymnasium_ , tiba-tiba Daichi merasakan perasaan tidak enak karena melihat Asahi ada di sana. Dan di sebelahnya, ada lelaki pendek berambut jingga, yang ia kenal sebagai Hinata Shoyou. Ia berhenti berjalan saat suatu ingatan terbesit ke kepalanya.

 _Bukannya ini para anggota klub volley?!—_ Batinnya. Saat Daichi berpikir, sosok Sugawara pun terlihat di sana. Spontan dia mundur dua langkah, memikat perhatian Kiyoko dan Tanaka. "Ada apa. Sakamoto-kun?"

Kali ini Daichi memandang mereka dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kami mau bicara di sana lho, Sakamoto-san. Soalnya ini penting." Kata Yachi sambil menunjuk Sugawara dan Hinata berdiri.

Daichi mengerutkan alisnya, menatap tajam para gadis. "Kalian babunya si Uban ya?" Kemudian bahunya Daichi pun terasa dipegang. Itu Tanaka yang memegang, dengan tatapan seolah-olah premannya itu ia melihat Daichi.

"Hey, ngomong gitu ke cewek itu ga sopan lho." Kata Tanaka dengan wajah seram.

Lalu Daichi memelototinya dengan aura membunuh.

Astaga ternyata Daichi lebih seram daripada Tanaka. Dan lelaki gundul itu pun menjadi _peot_.

Daichi pun mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Namun dirinya telah disadari oleh pemuda pendek bernama Hinata itu. "Asahi-san! Sugawara-san! Liat, itu Yachi, Tanaka-san sama Shimizu-san udah bawa Sakamoto-kun!"

Daichi segera mundur beberapa langkah lagi, tapi entah sejak kapan, tiga orang asing yang kita kenal sebagai Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, dan Nishinoya sudah ada di belakang Daichi menutup jalur kaburnya.

"Hei Dai—" Sugawara hendak melangkah ke dekat Daichi, namun,

"Jangan deket-deket, brengsek!" Daichi berteriak. Sugawara dibuat kaget olehnya, dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Curang! Kalo mau ngajak gelut ya bilang dong yang jelas, jangan pake acara keroyokan segala!" wajah Daichi memerah panas.

"Apaan tiba-tiba keroyokan? Mereka cuman bantu aku nyari kamu. Jangan lebay deh, ini bukan sinetron." Kata Sugawara dengan tampang aneh, yang membuat lelaki cepak itu tambah kesal.

"Puh, jangan ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh deh, rambut nenek. Ngabisin waktu. Ngeganggu waktu orang tau." Daichi tersenyum kesal.

"Lah, di sini aku cuma mau bicara. Gausah kasar-kasar juga kali." Sugawara ikut kesal gara-gara emosi yang dibawa Daichi.

"Kalo gitu ya cepetan ngomong sana! Pengganggu banget." Daichi membuang muka dari Sugawara dengan wajah jijik. "Tindakan lo egois banget sih. Udah pake acara dibantu temen, dan ternyata cuma minta ngobrol . Pecundang, dasar. Ya ampun, lo buang-buang waktu gua banget."

Melihat sikap Daichi yang sangat anti-pati kepadanya, Sugawara hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tadi apa kata kamu?" Sugawara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, emosinya sudah meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya. "Ku… _Maneh, coba tingalikeun sorangan gera. Kumaha urang bisa nyarios?!_ (kamu, coba liat sendiri gera. Gimana aku bisa bicara?!) Kamu sendiri yang ngejauh pas aku ngedeket kan?!"

"Emang apa salahnya kalo seorang temen pingin bicara ke _roomate-_ nya?! Terus apa salahnya kalo aku khawatir dan pingin ngobrol?! Aku cuma pingin jadi temen baik! Apa salahnya? Gaada kan?! Terus _maneh_ kenapa bisa segitu bencinya sama aku sampe nggak mau aku masuk ke dunia kamu?!"

"Kamu nganggap aku sebagai apa di sini? Meja? Kursi? Atau jangan-jangan _parasit_?!"

Sekarang, Sugawara benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Baru kali ini dia merasa terpukul, kesal, dan frustasi gara-gara seseorang. Bahkan Kageyama dan Hinata pun tidak bisa membuatnya sampai sepusing itu. Sugawara tidak mengerti kenapa Daichi sangat menutup dirinya. Padahal, dia ingin menjadi teman yang baik.

 _Kenapa susah banget? Kenapa… kenapa dia nggak mau nerima aku seperti aku menerimanya?_

Setelah berteriak-teriak di hadapan anggota klubnya, Sugawara menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah berada diluar kontrol seperti ini. Lihat saja, dia sampai terengah-engah.

"Mau jadi temen baik, kata _elo_?" Suara Daichi seketika menjadi rendah, sedingin es. Ia menatap Sugawara dengan tatapan setajam belati, sampai semuanya pun ikut merinding melihatnya. "… Kenapa kamu ngelakuin hal yang percuma kaya gini, _kawan_? Hah! Gausah pake bercanda segala! Kamu ngerti nggak apa yang kamu omongin barusan? Aku aja udah nggak berniat jadi _roomate_ kamu, apalagi temen!"

 _Kenapa dia masih bisa keras kepala aja pingin jadi temen baik? Masih nggak tahu seberapa berbahayanya dia temenan sama monster kaya aku begini?!_ —Pikiran Daichi ikut meronta-ronta.

Daichi kemudian menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Tutup mulut kamu dan kubur sampe ke inti bumi, bangs*t. LO BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA GUA!"

 _Bukan siapa-siapanya?—_ Batin Sugawara. Sejenak, pengelihatannya mulai kabur, menghitam.

 _Jadi, semua yang aku usahain itu sia-sia?—_ Badannya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, dalam pengelihatan yang gelap.

Begitu dia sadar, tinju amarahnya sudah melayang di pipi Daichi, membuat si Cepak itu terpental ke belakang sejauh tiga meter.

"SUGA!" Asahi berteriak kaget, dan segera dia dan Kageyama menahan badan Sugawara dari belakang. Nishinoya dan Tanaka berlari mendekati Daichi yang tersungkur. Hinata juga berteriak panik mondar-mandir bersama Yamaguchi. Yachi dan Kiyoko menjerit kaget dan ketakutan. Sedangkan Tsukishima?

"Woah. Aku terkejut." Dia berpura-pura kaget dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kamu tahu tidak, Sakamoto?" Tiba-tiba suara Sugawara terasa sangat formal. "Ada tiga kesialan dan penyesalan yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuhapus dari memoriku." Deru napasnya mulai melemas, amarah tadi dengan cepat digantikan dengan rasa frustasi.

Sugawara memperlihatkan telunjuknya. "Pertama, aku telah _membunuh_ kakakku sendiri." Kemudian, dia membentuk jarinya menjadi angka dua. "Kedua, semua temanku mengucilkanku sampai-sampai ayahku juga membenciku." Napasnya terus terengah-engah.

"Dan yang ketiga…" Asahi dan Kageyama merasa bahwa tubuh Sugawara bergetar hebat. "AKU TELAH SUSAH PAYAH _HANYA_ INGIN MENJADI TEMANMU, NAMUN PERCUMA SAJA KARENA _KAU_ TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI SIAPA-SIAPAMU!"

"Habis ini, terserahlah! Silakan, kalo kamu mau tonjok semua orang yang ada di sini! Aku gaakan peduli lagi!" Seru Sugawara sambil melepaskan diri dari Asahi dan Kageyama, kemudian dengan langkah keras dan berat, dia meninggalkan _gymnasium_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Asahi juga terdiam. "Shimizu-san," tiba-tiba dia memanggil Kiyoko. Gadis itu melihat ke wajah Asahi dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus panik.

"Tolong kejar Suga, dan pastiin kalo dia nggak kenapa-napa. Kamu bisa bareng sama Kageyama dan Hinata, untuk jaga-jaga kalau Shimizu-san tidak bisa mengatasi Suga sendirian."

"Dan untuk Tsukishima sama Yamaguchi, kalian cek gedung sekolah dan pastiin semuanya normal. Terus lapor ke Takeda-sensei kalau bel istirahat udah masuk."

"Biar aku, Nishinoya, Tanaka, dan Yachi yang ngurusin Daichi."

…

Sekarang keadaan _gymnasium_ menjadi sepi. Daichi masih terduduk di lantai, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun dan tidak melihat siapapun. Asahi berdiri di depannya, memandang Daichi dengan serius. Yachi berada di sebelah Asahi yang tadi habis mengobati luka robek di bibir Daichi.

Sedangkan Nishinoya dan Tanaka tetap di tempat sambil menelan ludah karena merasakan atmosfir di depan mereka sangat berat.

Mereka yang tadi kaget karena amukan Sugawara, masih belum siap dengan Asahi yang mungkin ikutan marah juga.

Tiba-tiba Asahi berjongkok di depan Daichi, mengejutkan ketiga adik kelas itu, kecuali Daichi. Lelaki cepak itu diam saja, tidak melihat ke arahnya. Asahi menghela napasnya. "Caramu nggak akan berhasil membuat Suga benci sama kamu."

"Eh?" Nishinoya dan Tanaka menatap punggung Asahi dengan heran. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Asahi akan setenang itu.

Kedua mata Daichi menatap wajah Asahi, tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk. "Apa maksudnya?" Katanya dengan dingin.

Asahi menunjuk luka yang tadi Yachi obati, dan menyentuhnya dengan jempol. "Maksud aku ini, lho." Seketika kepala Daichi sedikit mendongak karena kaget.

"Hati Suga itu ibarat kertas. Yang awalnya bersih dan rapi. Terus, karena kejadian ini, kamu diibaratkan sebagai lilin kecil. Yang membakar bagian kecil kertas itu, hingga akhirnya menjadi api besar yang memakan semua kertas."

"Kobarannya begitu dahsyat, sampai-sampai dia pake tangan buat mukul kamu."

Yachi, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka langsung tersentak kaget. Benar juga, ya. Mereka baru lihat Sugawara meninju orang. Padahal dia pernah bilang dia akan berjanji tidak akan melukai orang dengan tangannya.

Apa artinya ini?

"… aku nggak ngerti. Apa maksudnya?" Daichi tidak paham, ia hanya melihat lelaki berjenggot itu berbicara tentang hal yang tidak dimengerti.

Asahi terkekeh. "Coba. Pasti kamu pernah denger kan, prinsip Suga? Tangan yang selalu dia pake buat _toss_ bola, ngelus kucing, dan tangan yang selalu dia pake untuk melakukan hal baik serta meraih mimpi itu akhirnya dipake untuk mukul kamu. Kamu ngerti nggak maksudya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Seketika, rasa ketakutannya mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Daichi. Bukan takut kepada Asahi, melainkan sesuatu yang akan memasuki hatinya. Samar-samar dia merasa khawatir, ada sesuatu yang harus ia ingat, tapi dia malah melupakannya.

Daichi takut.

Takut yang tertahankan, semenjak tragedi Moniwa yang masuk rumah sakit.

"Kalo gitu… Suga…" Tiba-tiba tangan Daichi terangkat dan menutupi mulut Asahi yang hendak bicara. Wajah Daichi sangatlah pucat, keringat dingin pun mengalir ke dagu dari pelipisnya. Daichi _benar-benar_ ketakutan saat itu, sehingga tangan yang menutup mulut Asahi itu bergetar.

"C-cukup... J-jangan. Bicara. Lagi." Suara Daichi ikut gemetaran.

Bayangan terlintas. Ia melihat Sugawara yang sedang memegangbola ke atas langit.

Asahi yang tadinya cukup kaget, ekspresi di matanya mengendur. Dia mundur sedikit agar tangan Daichi terlepas darinya. "Udah ngerti? Udah _sadar_?" Tanya Asahi lagi. "Suga jadi kaya gitu gara-gara kamu lho. Dan sekarang…"

"Tutup. Mulutmu. Dan kubur. Sedalam. Mungkin!" teriak Daichi lebih keras. Namun, Asahi mengabaikannya.

Bayangan ingatan dalam Daichi terlintas lagi. Dalam tubuh basahnya, dia melihat Sugawara telah melempar bola volley itu ke udara dengan mulusnya. " _Sekalinya aku melukai orang dengan tanganku, maupun itu perempuan atau laki-laki…_ "

" _Lebih baik aku mati saja._ "

"Kamu telah _membunuhnya_." Asahi menusuk Daichi dengan perkataannya.

Daichi spontan bergerak dan menyerang Asahi dengan mencengkeram kerah seragam Asahi dengan kasar sambil melotot panik.

"Berhenti! Aku gatau apa yang kalian omongin sebenernya, tapi, jangan buat masalah tambah besar lagi!" Seru Tanaka dengan refleksnya menahan tangan Daichi yang mencengkeram Asahi.

Asahi masih tersenyum melihat Tanaka. "Tenang aja, aku udah tau nanti bakalan kaya gini." Kata Asahi dengan tenang.

Lalu ia kembali menoleh ke Daichi. "Mukul aku juga percuma lho. Soalnya ini tentang Suga." Jelas Asahi nyengir. "Kamu sendiri kan yang paling paham. Suga udah terlanjur peduli sama kamu. Jadi, rencana kamu ngebuat Suga benci sama kamu itu udah gagal total." Asahi melepas cengkeraman Daichi yang mulai mengendur karena perkataannya.

"Tapi… kenapa harus aku…" Ujar Daichi yang kembali lemas lesu di lantai. Asahi tertawa renyah sampai memegang perutnya.

"Yah… habisnya itu lho! Sifat kamu yang suka marah-marah gajelas, tapi sebenernya kamu lagi nutupin perasaan kamu sendiri. Apa sih, namanya? Dere-dere gitu lah."

"Ah, Tsundere ya?!" Tebak Yachi dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. "Dari awal aku liat juga, Sakamoto-san itu orang yang sifatnya kaya Tsundere!"

"A-apa?!" Daichi tidak mengerti julukan itu, tapi dia merasa malu dan wajahnya memerah. "Jangan panggil pake julukan yang aku nggak ngerti dong!"

"Waah, beneran tuh, Tsundere!" Seru Nishinoya sambil menunjuk Daichi sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya pun mereka tertawa berempat membiarkan Daichi mengomel-omel tidak jelas. Tapi, di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia merasa senang. Seperti inikah, jika ia menjadi orang yang normal dan mempunyai banyak teman?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu harus minta maaf nanti sama Suga, kasian kan tadi dimarahin sama kamu." Ujar Asahi menepuk bahu Daichi yang sudah berdiri.

"Bicara tentang Suga-san…" Nishinoya membuka suara. "Tadi aku denger dia teriak dia udah _ngebunuh_ kakaknya sendiri. Maksudnya apa ya?"

Seketika keadaan jadi lebih hening lagi. Para adik kelas melihat ke Asahi dan Daichi bergantian. "Err, itu…" Asahi menggaruk kepalanya dengan ragu. "Kalian tanya aja sendiri ke Suga."

"Eehh… tapi percuma aja kan, kalo Suga-san nggak mau cerita?"

"Ya tanya saja dulu! Mungkin aja dia mau."

 **-TINLYT!-**

Kiyoko berlari keluar sekolah bersama Hinata dan Kageyama. Mereka bertiga bertanya-tanya. Kemana Sugawara pergi? Saat sedang celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan lelaki itu, kedua mata Kageyama melebar.

"Itu! Yang duduk di deket pohon beringin itu bukan?!"

Hinata berseru. "Itumah kuntilanak kali!"

"Liat dulu makanya!"

Kiyoko melihat ke pohon besar (yang sebenarnya bukan beringin) yang ditunjuk oleh Kageyama. "Itu emang Sugawara-kun," katanya sambil berlari kecil ke sana.

"Tuhkan! Aku bener! Makanya jadi orang harus tinggi dong, dasar kurang kalsium!"

"Dari pada kamu maniak susu!"

Dan akhirnya Hinata dan Kageyama berantem lagi. Kiyoko memutar bola matanya, karena tahu bahwa duo itu tidak terlalu membantunya. Dilihatnya Sugawara sedang duduk dengan kaki kiri yang ia tekukan sebagai pangkuan kepala. Tangan kanan miliknya ia hempaskan begitu saja ke tanah. Untung Saja, Kiyoko membawa kotak P3K kecil sebelum dia mengejar Sugawara.

"… Sugawara-kun," panggil Kiyoko dari belakang tubuh lelaki itu. Sugawara tidak menjawab. Kiyoko tahu itu. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah si lelaki kelabu. Ia lihat tangannya yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Sugawara-kun, tanganmu berdarah."

"Iya, aku tahu itu." Jawabnya dengan singkat. Sugawara mendengakkan kepalanya, meratapi langit yang ditutupi daun-daun pohon, hingga cahaya dari langit itu menembus ke sela-sela dedaunan. "Hei… aku ini orang yang terburuk ya, Kiyoko-san. Bisa-bisanya aku memukul orang… gara-gara hal sepele."

Kiyoko perlahan mengobati tangan Sugawara, lalu membalutnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku pikir itu bukan hal sepele, kok. Aku juga bakalan marah kalau orang yang aku sayangi ternyata nggak nganggap aku apa-apa. Tapi, ya, nggak sampe mukul orang." Kiyoko sedikit terkikik.

Sugawara ikut terkekeh, lalu diam lagi, menunduk. Membuat seorang Kiyoko khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

Perlahan gadis itu meletakkan tangan kanan Sugawara yang sudah dibalut dengan perban. Perlahan, tubuhnya condong ke depan agar bisa melihat jelas paras lelaki itu. Tangan kiri lentiknya ia pakai untuk menyisipkan helaian-helaian rambut kelabu itu ke belakang telinganya si lelaki.

Dan pada saat itu juga, terlihat jelas airmata sedang mengalir di pipinya. "Sugawara-kun…"

"Aku tau." Katanya dengan suara isakan yang ditahan. "Aku yang terburuk."

Dibalik haluan angin siang hari menuju sore itu, Kiyoko tersenyum simpul. Ia memegang kembali tangan kanan Sugawara yang terluka itu, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Bukannya udah aku bilang…"

"Jangan terlalu salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sugawara mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Melihat Kiyoko tersenyum kepadanya membuat dia tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Shimizu-san bener, Sugawara san!"

"Di sini Sugawara-san nggak sendirian kok! Aku sama anggota klub lainnya pasti mau nemenin Sugawara-san!"

Teriakan itu membuat si gadis dan si lelaki menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, Kageyama dan Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan percaya diri. Sugawara tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

 _Yah… mungkin aku harus minta maaf ke si Cepak gara-gara udah nonjok mukanya._

Tiba-tiba, Sugawara memicingkan matanya. Itu, si Hinata sama si Kageyama, baju mereka basah dengan air kotor?!

Itu membuat Sugawara malah panik dan langsung berdiri, berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Kageyama. "… Kalian berantem lagi, terus masuk got lagi, kan?"

"M-maafin, Sugawara-san…"

"Tadi kami emang kebawa suasana."

"Bukan masalah itu. Ini masih jam istirahat lho. Bentar lagi masuk."

"…"

"Oh, iyaya. WADUH! ABIS INI PELAJARANNYA GURU KILLER! GIMANA DONG GIMANA?!"

"YA AMPUN, KALIAN INI BIKIN REPOT ORANG AJA! Sana, mandi di WC! Pake baju klub aja daripada telanjang!"

"I-iya, Suga-san!"

Dan di sana, Kiyoko hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku anggota klubnya yang memang tidak pernah normal.

 **-TINLYT!-**

Daichi dan Sugawara belum bertemu lagi karena pada saat itu bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sekarang masih pukul tiga sore, tapi sekolah tiba-tiba terasa sepi, seperti ini sudah pukul lima. Klub volley juga tidak berlatih karena mereka sudah kelelahan duluan saat jam istirahat tadi.

Asahi sudah pulang duluan karena dia akan menyambut ayahnya yang pulang dari kerja. Sedangkan Sugawara? Yah, karena itulah Daichi mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di sekolah. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, rencananya dia akan pulang bersama Sugawara dan berjanji akan menjadi 'anak yang baik'.

Tapi si Uban itu selalu saja ada urusan di sekolah, membuat Daichi sedikit kesal harus menunggu.

"Sakamoto-kun," ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kalau itu bukan Sugawara, dia abaikan saja. Dirinya pun melanjutkan acara mondar-mandirnya.

"Sakamoto-kun,," terdengar suara itu makin meninggi. Terpaksa dia harus menoleh.

 _Oh, cuma anak berandalan sekolah doang._ —Batinnya cuek sambil bersiul menjauhi si anak berandalan itu.

"Hei, Sawamura Daichi. Kamu punya telinga nggak?"

Daichi agak tersentak saat mendengar si anak tampang berandalan itu mengetahui nama aslinya. _Jangan terpengaruh, Daichi. Dia cuman mancing emosi kamu doang._ —Batinnya, dan kembali berjalan cuek menjauhi si murid.

"Jangan pura-pura lo nggak kenal deh. Lo emang Sawamura Daichi kan? Yang lagi hiatus lama karena butuh _refreshing_ otak ke Hokkaido." Kalimat itu benar-benar memaksa Daichi menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya. "Kamu nggak mau kan, kalo artikel ini di simpen di mading, kalo sebenernya Sawamura Daichi, si calon idola dunia itu lagi bersekolah di sini?"

"Apa mau lo? Tau darimana informasi yang kaya gitu?"

J terkekeh pelan. "Gua tau semua informasi lo dari Ketua OSIS. Lo mau nyangkal apa lagi nih?" Beberapa orang yang tampangnya sama sepertinya pun muncul dari beberapa sudut sekolah. Sial, ternyata semua ini memang sudah direncanakan. Daichi dikepung sampai-sampai punggungnya harus menyentuh dinding.

Ketua Geng 7 itu menyeringai. Daichi teringat lagi dengan sosok X, teman sekelas pada masa SMP-nya. "Gara-gara lo gelut sama Shiratorizawa dan Aoba Johsai, tiga anak buah gua bonyok. Sekarang, lo harus tau rasa gimana rasanya disiksa sama mereka."

Pada akhirnya, Daichi terkena pukulan dan tendangan bertenaga besar. Namun, ia tidak membalas. Daichi tahu, bahwa ini adalah balasan atas dosa-dosanya dulu.

Rasa sakit di punggung karena tendangan,

Rasa sakit di kepala karena tinjuan,

Dan rasa sakit di perut karena benda tumpul,

Dia memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

…

Daichi sudah terduduk, bersandar ke dinding gedung dengan wajah dipenuhi memar dan darah. Seluruh anggota geng 7 pun tertawa terbahak dengan bahagianya. J kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia dengan seringai, nekat mengambil tongkat bisbol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Daichi untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

"Sekali pukul, baru gua puas!" Serunya dengan gila. J mengangkat tongkat bisbolnya tinggi-tinggi, dan—

"Boss! Ada orang yang liat!"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jerit Sugawara yang berlari dengan cepat ke arah J dan Daichi. Matanya melotot panik, yang bercampur dengan murka yang amat sangat besar. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat agar si lelaki kelabu itu bisa melindungi teman baiknya itu. Namun, tongkat bisbol itu sudah melaju cepat menuju ke arah Daichi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN!—"

 _PLANG!_

 _BRUK!_

"… ah—"

 _Ngiiiing…_ Hanya ada suara nyaring di telinganya. Pertama, ia memandang seluruh anggota geng 7 yang raut paut wajahnya pucat, takut, dan panik. Tongkat bisbol yang dipegang J terjatuh. Ada cipratan darah yang tertempel di benda tumpul itu.

Ia melihat ke sebelah kirinya. Ada sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal betul. Pemuda itu tergeletak di sisi dinding gedung karena terpental dari pukulan kuat J. Pelipis si pemuda terluka parah, hingga mengalir banyak darah ke tanah.

Ia membelalakkan matanya.

 _Tidak… tidak, tidak, tidak! TIDAK!—_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu seakan-akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya dulu.

 _INI NGGAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!_

Lelaki itu dengan takut dan rasa paniknya menjerit. Karena _darah telah membuat kotor rambut kelabu si pemuda itu_.

"SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Bersambung…**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

 **A/N:**

YANG PERTAMA, MAAFIN CHAPTERNYA NGEGANTUNG!

Maafkan saya, iya, maafkan saya yang telah mengotori Daichi dan Suga/dibunuh/

SugaKiyo cuma bumbu ya! Pairing utama tetep daisuga kok!

Dan… maafin saya yang telah menghancur leburkan otp kalian/dibunuh fans daisuga/

Dan yang penting lagi… Saya minta hiatus bentar boleh?/dibakar hidup-hidup/

Oh ayolah, kaliaaaaan :(((((( aku itu bukan cuman bikin satu fanfict doang! Saya itu bikin 3 fanfict dan satu webtoon challenge!

Saya minta hiatus bentar biar bisa ngelanjutin chapter berikutnya di webtoon challenge! Itu aja! Kan udah dikasih bonus chapter ini panjang! Ya? Ya? Ya?

Selesai aku upload webtoonnya baru deh aku balik lagi ke sini! Saya janji! Dan bakalan banyak fluff and a little bit fanservice of daisuga!

Okeee! Review saya terima dengan senang hati! Jangan lupa favorite sama follow juga ya!

Yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol mari ngobrol di PM, saya orangnya bisa dibilang friendly, hehe :v

Trimakasih kepada: Satsu, Kureha Rain, Hades DD, Si Sider, dan MiracleUsagi yang setia me-review cerita ini!

Dan untuk Hades DD, beberapa reviewmu sudah kubalas di PM :D

Terima kasih secara personal untuk Lunaryuu, maafkan saya yang mengadopsi sebagian adegan dalam di cerita anda, hehehe.

OKEE! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan yaaa!

Peluk cium/huek/ dari Jooja! (baca: Yuuya :v)


	8. Kembali

**Saya itu kalau minta hiatus nggak sampe sebulan kok, bisa dibilang ini late update.**

 **Harusnya, minggu kemaren saya bisa update. Tapii, ibu saya ngekspor saya sama adik-adik saya ke Subang sampe 5 hari, tanpa INTERTEEEET!**

 **Nah, saya di sini minjem laptop punya om saya, terus ketik ulang sesuai ingatan dari komputer di rumah saya. Ditambah harus** **minta** **hotspot** **tante** **juga ;-;)**

 **Kalau soal judul webtoon ada di akhir chapter beserta pengumuman untuk chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Anyway, kita balik aja ke cerita. Silakan warning dan kontennya diperhatikan dulu~**

 **Warning and content for this chapter: OOCs, Typos,** **rude languages,** **selera humor saya lagi nurun, garing, imajinasi saya lagi mentok, drama mendominasi, flashback Suga.**

 **...**

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

 **...**

Chapter – 7: Kembali

"SUGAAAAAAAAA!"

Para anggota geng 7 mengambil langkah mundur dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Mereka tidak tahu jika tindakan mereka akan melesat keluar batas seperti ini. Setelah J melepas tongkat bisbolnya, mereka pun lari, kabur, meninggalkan Daichi yang shock, dan Sugawara yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Daichi merangkak dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba memegang paras lelaki kelabu yang setengah hancur.

"Suga, Suga... bangun, Suga... b-bangun..." Ia menggoyangkan tubuh pucat Sugawara, berharap lelaki itu masih sadar dan sedikit bergerak.

Ingatan horror itu kembali menjumpai Daichi seakan-akan tubuh Suga itu kembali menjadi sosok teman pertamanya, Moniwa Kaname. Bayangan orang-orang dari SD sampai SMP itu kembali lagi, mulai tertawa dan mengejek-ejek. Berbisik, menatap jijik, dan menunjuk-nunjuk dengan penuh sorak.

"BANGS*T!"

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya itu percuma, Daichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan keras. "Halo? Halo?! Di sini ada orang?! Ada orang nggak?!"

Kepalanya menoleh kesana dan kemari. Namun, ia tidak melihat satu batang hidung seseorangpun di sekitarnya. Berhubungan badannya juga terluka, ia tidak mungkin bisa berlari-lari keliling sekolah untuk mencari seseorang.

Kemudian, suatu ingatan terlintas di kepalanya.

Asahi!

Daichi langsung merogoh ponselnya di saku, dan mengetuk-ketuk layar ponselnya. Lelaki cepak itu terus menggumamkan nama itu. Dilihatnya kontak bernama Azumane Asahi, Daichi langsung meneleponnya.

"Angkat, angkat...!"

...

Semenara itu di kediaman Keluarga Azumane, Asahi sedang memakan chikinya sambil menonton TV dengan badan yang disengajakan merosot dari sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel di mejanya berdering. "Geh, siapa sih yang nelepon pas lagi pw sama mager gini?" Gerutu Asahi sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya, Asahi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Eh, Dai. Kamu udah baikan sama Suga?"

" _A-Asahi, untung kamu angkat teleponnya..._ "

"Eh, napa kamu? Suaranya pucet amat..."

" _Asahi... tolong..._ " Suara Daichi di sana seperti ingin menangis. " _Suga... Suga...!_ "

Asahi yang sedang menggaruk perutnya itu langsung diam. Cepat-cepat ia turun dari lantai dua dengan tangga, mencari sosok ayahnya. "Babeh! Babeh! BEH!"

"Kyaaa Asahi! Ningrat dikit manggilnya dong, jangan kampungan plis!" Ayahnya yang saat itu memakai kaos oblong pun uring-uringan. Asahi yang panik menghembuskan napasnya dengan stress. " _Daddy!_ "

"Iya, anak kandungku?"

Asahi menghiraukan sembelit yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. " _Daddy_ , ini beneran! Tolong telepon ambulans ke sekolah!"

Parut wajah ayahnya mendatar. "Kamu mau buat _prank_?"

" _Dad_ , aku serius! Pelipisnya Suga pecah!"

"APA?!" ayahnya melepas gelas plastiknya dengan kaget.

"AAA BABEH BANYAK MAIN SINETRON! CEPET TELEPON!"

"Iya iya! Cepet ambil hpnya!"

 **-TINLYT!-**

Kemudian, ambulans datang ke SMA Karasuno. Para petugas di sana mengangkut tubuh lemahnya Sugawara ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Daichi harus diberi pertolongan pertama terlebih dahulu.

Asahi terlihat shock setelah ia benar-benar melihat apa yang dikatakan Daichi di telepon, melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang terciprat dan menggenang di sana.

Rumah sakit di sana tidak terlalu penuh akan pasien saat itu. Sugawara langsung ditujukan ke ruang UGD, dan Daichi diobati di ruang pengobatan bersama Asahi yang menemani.

"Memar-memar di seluruh badan, itu cukup membuat kerusakan fisik untuk tubuh seusia dirimu, Sakamoto-kun." Dokter yang bausan merawatnya berkata, menyadarkan Daichi yang menatap kosong.

"Keliatannya kamu sering dibully, ya. Nanti habis ini kamu harus hati-hati dengan pergaulan." Ujar dokter itu dengan penuh senyuman.

Daichi sedikit mengangguk. "Iya, dok..."

Dokter itu terkekeh. "Kamu temannya pasien yang barusan masuk ke UGD itu, kan?"

Daichi menatap dokternya penasaran. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa, bu?"

Dokternya terkikik. "Baru kali ini saya liat ada orang yang berani taruh nyawanya demi seseorang."

Asahi ikutan nimprung. "Bu dokter tau darimana?"

Dokter itu masih tersenyum. "Kondisi kalian juga sudah gampang terbaca kok. Pasti pasien itu bener-bener sayang sama kamu."

Seketika pipi Daichi menghangat, buru-buru dia langsung memalingkan pandangannya. "I-itu bukan apa-apa."

Asahi hanya menahan senyumnya yang ingin menggoda Daichi. Duh, romansa yang baru berbunga-bunga…

Setelah itu, lelaki yang dibaluti perban itu duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang UGD setelah dokter memberinya nasehat. Namun, tetap saja. Tatapannya kembali kosong, Daichi bersandar di kursi dengan hampa seperti tidak ada harapan lagi di dunia ini.

Asahi berdiri di lorong, menatap iba teman sekelasnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati pemuda yang diselimuti perban itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Lelaki dengan badan lebih besar itu mendesah napasnya. Tidak tahu darimana dia harus memulai pembicaraanya.

"Em... apa yang kamu pikirin sekarang, Dai?" Oh, itu memang pertanyaan yang sangat aneh.

Daichi menoleh ke Asahi dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kobe[1] kamu Sah. Emangnya mau mikir apa lagi selain Suga?" Tangan kirinya yang masih terbebas mencengkeram kerah baju Asahi, walaupun tidak sekuat saat jam istirahat itu.

"Yaiyalah aku lagi mikirin dia! Ada berapa banyak masalah yang dia punya?! Pertama, dia ngaku dia bunuh kakaknya sendiri. Kedua, ada luka patah tulang di tangan kirinya. Terus apa yang ngebuat ayahnya benci banget sama dia?! Karena Suga udah bunuh kakaknya? Kenapa dia bunuh kakaknya?! _Sialan_!" Geram Daichi kecil dengan nada frustasi.

Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang dalam, seperti trauma dulu yang telah kembali ke hadapannya. "Kamu temen deketnya kan? Sahabatnya kan? Kamu pasti tau kan?! Kalo tau, cepet bilang! Udah nggak ada harapan lagi aku ada di sini!"

Asahi sedikit terkesiap melihat Daichi. Baru kali ini dia membuyarkan seluruh ekspresinya selain cuek dan acuh tak acuh.

Dia memegang tangan kiri Daichi, menurunkan tangannya agar lelaki cepak itu tidak menengkeramnya. "Aku tau masalahnya." Kata Asahi, sambil tersenyum lembut ke Daichi. "Semua masalahnya."

Daichi langsung melotot, membuat Asahi tertawa. "Iya, aku bakal ceritain kok. 'kan Suga sayang sama kamu, jadi dia pasti bakalan izinin aku cerita tentang dia."

"Berisik dah."

 **-TINLYT!-**

"Kakaknya Suga, Sugawara Seiji-san, orangnya itu pinter banget." Asahi mengawali, sambil memainkan jarinya. "Nilai kelulusan SMA-nya itu bisa dibilang yang tertinggi se-Hokkaido. Lulus kuliahnya juga cepet banget, dia kuliah di kedokteran cuma 2 tahun."

Daichi mengangguk-angguk, tiga hari yang lalu dia dengar itu dari ayahnya Sugawara yang mampir.

Asahi melanjutkan, "Mereka berdua beda kurang lebih 5 tahun. Terus Suga seneng banget punya kakak kaya Seiji-san. Dan gara-gara Seiji-san, dia pernah jadi juara umum di olimpiade fisika."

"Dia pinter banget," komentar Daichi. Asahi membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Itu semua berjalan dengan baik sampe beberapa hari setelah Seiji-san wisuda..."

 _~Flashback~_

3 tahun yang lalu...

" _Kamu mau masuk klub volley?_ " Tanya ayah sembari meminum kopinya, melihat ke Sugawara kecil yang masih berumur 14 tahun. Sugawara mengangguk, penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Ayah hanya memandang anak keduanya dengan acuh tak acuh.

" _Tidak usah. Itu tidak berguna. Kamu cuma ngabisin waktu buat lempar-lempar bola aja._ "

Sugawara mengerutkan keningnya. " _Yah, volley itu olah raga, bukan cuman main-main aja!_ "

" _Kamu itu lahir di keluarga kedokteran, Koushi. Terus kalo kamu ikut klub volley, penghargaan fisika kamu mau dikemanain?!_ " Suara ayahnya meningi, tapi Sugawara tetap saja keras kepala.

" _Tapi aku ga ada niatan jadi dokter! Sei-nii kan udah jadi calon dokter! Kalo gitu aku terserah kan mau jadi apa aja? Apa ayah maniak dokter sampe_ _semua_ _anaknya sendiri dipaksa jadi dokter?!_ "

" _KOUSHI!_ " Ayahnya mulai membentak Sugawara, hingga kopi yang ada di dalam gelas itu setengah tumpah. Yang dibentak tersentak, mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

Ayah menatap tajam langsung ke kedua bola mata Sugawara. " _Kamu bisa dibilang aib keluarga nanti kalau masuk klub volley._ " Ayahnya berkata. " _Kamu mau dicoret dari kartu keluarga?!_ "

" _Sayang, jangan terlalu kasar ke Koushi! Dia belum sebesar Seiji, jangan dibentak seperti itu!_ " Sela ibu sambil memegang kedua pundak ayah. Sorot mata ayah mulai menenang saat ibu berada di sampingnya. " _Umur nggak pengaruh, dia itu laki-laki._ _Pantas untuk diperlakukan dengan kasar._ "

Mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti itu, Sugawara naik pitam. Amarahnya sudah ditahan lagi. Dia ingin bebas, bukannya bekerja seperti robot. " _AYAH AJA UDAH NGGAK NGANGGAP AKU SEBAGAI ANAKNYA SENDIRI! CORET AJA SEKALIAN! LAGIAN AKU_ _TETEP_ _GAK AKAN MAU JADI DOKTER!_ " Sugawara berteriak, lalu belari keluar rumah.

Seiji yang sedang menonton televisi merasa bingung saat Sugawara membanting pintu ruang tamu. Dia pun pergi ke ruang makan, melihat orangtuanya yang tidak begitu bahagia. " _Kenapa Koushi keluar rumah malem-malem begini?_ _Udah jam 11 malem lho…_ " Seiji dengan suara beratnya berbicara.

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, Sei. Kamu fokus aja ke pekerjaanmu nanti._ " Ujar ayah sambil mengelap tumpahan kopinya.

Anak sulung dari keluarga Sugawara itu mengerutkan dahinya. " _Aku susul ya._ "

" _Nggak usah, Seiji! Nanti dia juga pulang kok!_ " Seru ibu sambil sedikit berlari kecil ke Seiji.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. " _Nggak apa-apa kok ma, aku cuma cek Koushi apa dia baik-baik aja atau nggak._ "

...

Di lereng Gunung Kitahiroshima, sebuah sepeda tua bersandar ke bebatuan besar di pinggir jalan setapak. Sugawara berjongkok di dekat sisi jurang yang cukup curam. Dia di sana memeluk kedua lututnya sembari menatap air terjun yang hanya telihat dari cahaya bulan.

" _... Mendingan nggak usah dilahirin aja dari awal._ " Gerutunya menahan tangis.

" _Koushi!_ "

Mendengar suara itu, Sugawara langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya kakak, sedang menaiki sepeda sambil melambaikan tangannya. " _Sei-nii!_ " Serunya, sambil bergerak cepat agar Sugawara bisa menghampiri sosok itu.

Tapi, karena tanahnya licin akibat hujan, kaki Sugawara terpeleset hingga badannya ikut tergelincir.

" _KOU—!_ "

 _~Flashback end~_

"Untungnya, Seiji-san langsung memegang tangan kanan Suga. Seiji-san berhasil nyelamatin Suga, tapi dia nggak sempet nyelamatin dirinya sendiri." Jelas Asahi sambil menatap lantai dengan lesu. "Sehabis ayahnya Suga tau, ayahnya murka banget ke Suga."

"... Terus matahin tangan kiri Suga biar dia nggak bisa main volley, dan suruh Suga biar gantiin posisinya Seiji-san." Asahi menghembuskan napasnya. "Untung aja Suga itu pinter. Kalau nggak, mungkin aja kedua tangan Suga udah patah." Asahi menutup ceritanya.

Lorong yang Daichi dan Asahi diami itu hanya memunculkan suara-suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang hendak menjenguk pasien lain.

Daichi terdiam. "Jadi, maksudnya dia nggak ngebunuh kakaknya?"

Asahi mengangguk. "Fakta aslinya, Seiji-san wafat gara-gara nolongin Suga." Jelasnya. "Tapi karena tingkat depresi Suga tinggi, dia sering ngaku kalo dia yang ngebunuh kakaknya sendiri, atau meninggal gara-gara kecerobohannya. Sebagian siswa sekolah ngucilin dia, ngejek-ngejek dia ngebunuh kakak sendiri, pembunuh, adik durhaka, sama sebangsanya. Tapi Suga cuek-cuek aja."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Asahi, Daichi menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dia mengerang. "… Semua ini salahku."

"Ini emang salah kamu, Dai!"

Lelaki cepak itu sedikit tersentak. "Aku kira kalo ada orang yang bilang kaya gitu, kamu bakalan nenangin dia."

Asahi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku juga nggak sebaik itu kali! Kamu udah ngebuat pertolongan Seiji-san jadi sia-sia! Kalo kamu nggak berantem aja sama anak Shiratorizawa sama Aoba Johsai, mungkin aja kamu sama Suga nggak akan jadi kaya gini!"

"Kamu tau darimana aku berantem?!"

"Ya dari rumor-rumor sama Suga lah!"

Daichi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Asahi berseru kepadanya. Suaranya menggaung ke seluruh ruangan, beberapa orang yang ada di sana sekilas menoleh ke mereka berdua.

"Oke, oke." Daichi menenangkan Asahi. "Suaramu itu terlalu keras. Inget, ini masih ada di rumah sakit."

Asahi mengerjapkan matanya, lalu terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Daichi tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap pintu ruang UGD lagi.

"…"

Ah, dia rindu musik sekarang… Kira-kira, lagu apa yang bagus untuk dimainkan sekarang? Sad Song? Lagu penyesalan? Atau lagu rindu?

 _Mungkin lagu rindu lebih enak buat didengar.—_ Batin Daichi. Ya, dia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Sugawara sekarang. Yang tersenyum, bukan yang terkotori oleh darah. Yang tertawa, bukan yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Dia ingin melihat wajah Sugawara yang manis. Sialan, perasaan apa yang merasuki pikiran Daichi?

Sugawara Koushi yang hebat.

Sugawara Koushi yang berjuang seorang diri.

Sugawara Koushi yang berbeda.

Sugawara Koushi yang kesepian.

Sugawara Koushi yang _spesial_.

Begitu banyak hal yang tak bisa Daichi sebutkan satu-persatu di dalam remaja lekaki itu yang mampu membuatnya terbuka dan melihat betapa luasnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Sugawara telah berjalan di sebuah tali yang diikatkan ke kedua ujung jurang begitu lama, dan kehilangan keseimbangannya sampai terjatuh ketika bertemu dengan Daichi.

 _Ah…_

Sugawara Koushi- _nya_ yang manis.

Daichi tersadar dari renungannya saat ponselnya berbunyi. "Hm, siapa tuh, Dai?" Tanya Asahi menoleh ke Daichi yang menatap layar ponselnya. "… Cuma temen hangout di Tokyo." Jawab Daichi sambil berdiri.

"Sah, aku ijin keluar dulu ya."

"Ya, sok aja."

…

" _Oi, Dai, lo lagi dimana sekarang? Gua ama Bokuto mau caw ke Osaka. Lo mau ikut ga?_ " Tanya Kuroo dari ponsel. Daichi yang duduk di depan taman rumah sakit itu menjawab. "Hehe, mau sih, tapi gua gaada waktu."

" _Halah. Waktu adalah uang, bro. Lo gaada waktu berarti lagi gaada uang yak?_ "

"Hush, ini beneran. Gua lagi ada di daerah Hokkaido. Gabisa ke sana."

Suara sorakan pun terdengar dari ponsel Daichi. " _Anj***t Dai! Lo ke Hokkaido gak bilang-bilang dah!_ "

"Lo nggak liat berita kalo gua hiatus sampe 3 bulan?"

" _Oh iya, hehe, lupa._ "

"Haish. Yaudah lah. Lo aja sama Bokuto duaan ke Osakanya, jangan lupa kasih gua oleh-oleh ya."

" _Okelah, ntar gua pc-pc lo mau apa. Lo juga bawa_ something-something _yak dari Hokkaido ke kita-kita!_ "

"Ya, ya." Kata Daichi sambil menutup teleponnya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya, bosan. Daichi mengetuk-ketuk layar ponselnya dengan malas. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Ukai sekarang?

"Ah, palingan dia hura-hura di apartemen sana." Gumam Daichi acuh tak acuh.

"Siapa bilang cuma hura-hura?"

Daichi hampir tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. "Ukai-san, kok ada di—?!" Ukai yang bersandar di dinding itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Yaiyalah aku ada di sini. Emangnya aku gatau apa yang kamu lakuin di sini?"

Ukai berjalan hingga Daichi dan dirinya saling berhadapan. "Baru aja ditinggal seminggu, kamu udah buat masalah lagi. Haduh…" Daichi menunduk, siap mendengarkan omelan-omelan dari managernya. Ia tahu semua ini salahnya. Dan blah blah blah, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"… ayo, kita balik ke Tokyo."

Daichi tiba-tiba tidak bernapas, tersentak dan langsung melihat Ukai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ukai di sana hanya sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tau, sebenernya kamu diem di sini selama 3 bulan itu ide yang aneh. Jadi, sekarang…"

"… Ayo kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi Sawamura Daichi lagi."

 **Bersambung…**

…

 **This is Not Like You Think!**

…

 **A/N:**

 **[1]: Kobe = Kokolot Begog, artinya Pikiran tua dalam bahasa Sunda aku-ke-teman.**

Judul Webtoon: Layang-layang

Link: www. webtoons id/challenge/layang-layang/list?title_no=81636

Alur cerita utamanya hampir sama persis sama cerita ini, cuma diganti orang-orangnya sama beberapa adegan. Kalo pingin liat prosesnya, silakan liat di Instagram, ID: alyasawi_

Next chapter itu… entahlah. Mungkin lebih mencondong ke masalah Daichi. Update juga ga nentu, mungkin 2 minggu lagi…

Maafkan saya, chapter sekarang lebih pendek dari biasanya.

Thanks To: Vie Amaru, Lean Aviliansa, dan Hades DD yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya…

Kritik dan saran saya terima di review, ya…

Maafkan saya.


End file.
